


Sound As Stone

by Kassandra_Khaos



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bilbo Remains In Erebor, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Heartsong, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Dwalin gets a friend, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Kíli is an adorkable dork, M/M, Romance, Thorin Is an Idiot, Young Adultish Dwarves are up to no good, somewhat slow burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-30 20:17:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 36,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6438730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kassandra_Khaos/pseuds/Kassandra_Khaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I refer to this work affectionately as SaS, because by Mahal do they all have major sass. This work tries to explore Dwarven culture and dwarven females.  Dwin is an apprentice healer for the Iron Hills. She helps in the Battle of the Five Armies and gets two very special patients. She gets caught up in the drama between Dwarves, a Hobbit, and a Wizard.  When every Dwarf has a heartsong (I'm crediting the use of this to pibroch (or Little Black Dog)) it can make courting a little tough.  So stick with Dwin as she worries everyone to death and trips everywhere, all the while try to help rebuilt Erebor!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sometimes mental injuries hurt the worst.

**Author's Note:**

> I may change the rating. I don't think so... but it depends. The main pairing is Kíli and Dwin, but there are some side pairings. Everything is currently updated on all platforms, which is awesome!

Dwin had come to Erebor with the Iron Hill’s army as one of the healers they had brought with them. Her and her master healer were the only females in the group, and they were protected fiercely because of it. Dwarven culture held fast to their females, being so rare. Only one-third of their rather small population were females and it wasn’t guaranteed they’d get married, because in dwarven culture you only were involved with your heartsong. Which was the reason most dwarves dedicated themselves to a craft, not willing to wait until their One dropped into their lives. For Dwin that craft was healing.

Once a dwarf reached 40 they would have a dream, that dream would contain the voice of their One. It was a sound that no dwarf forgot and everyone waited for the day they’d find their heart. But it didn’t always happen, sometimes you would never find your heart song. Then sometimes it’d go quiet. The worst one of all. That meant their heartsong was no long with them, one of the worst things that could befall a dwarf.

So, all of the male dwarves with them now would do almost anything to protect Dwin and her teacher, Surir, because the females in dwarven culture were something to be protected and cherished. So on their journey to the Lonely Mountain, Dwin and Surir were in bulky armor that hid their more female attributes and in a village of men they could pass easily as their male counterparts. Dwin thought it rather ridiculous that many couldn’t tell the difference between the genders. As her auburn sideburns were rather impressive, looked nothing like the massive beards some of the soldiers were sporting. Of course she still had time to grow a bit more hair. 

Dwin was 75 and just out of her apprentice age. She had plenty of time to grow some more facial hair and complete her training to become a Master Healer. She honestly only gotten to come because Lord Dain wanted her teacher’s experience. Surir was a little older than Dain and had been in all the wars with her Lord, because once Surir set her mind to something nothing could stop her.

They now were camped just outside the Lonely Mountain and were getting ready to fight a war. Orcs and Goblins were riding towards them. Dwin, being so young, had never experienced war before and wasn’t looking forward to it. Though as a healer, and a young lass, Lord Dain had all but forbade her to actually fight. Dwin pouted but realised the wisdom in his command, she’ll be needed to help in other ways. 

She had few friends come on the trek to Erebor so she held fast to the few that did come, like Thorin Stonehelm. Thorin was Lord Dain’s son and they were friends from childhood. Dwin called him Mazrlafm, the Khuzdul word for drum as according to his loud voice that seemed to be ever booming. And as much as she liked her friend, sometimes she wondered why she hadn’t killed him during their childhood, her life would have been easier for it. This current moment was an example of that. Her dear friend had decided to try to help make her more useful after a bout of her complaining of not being able to fight, and told his father that it be good to send a healer after Master Baggins to make sure he was getting well. Because even if Dain couldn’t outwardly go against his cousin the King, her lord felt bad at the treatment of the halfling. As no one paid attention to an apprentice healer, it made sense to send her. She was easily able to slip in and out of camp to treat the halfling.

So now with an accompaniment of two guards sworn to silence, because they weren’t letting Dwin near elves without guards. Dwin marched into the camp of the men and elves to find her patient. After asking a man the directions to the tent she found it guarded by an elf. She sighed heavily and walked towards the guard. She hated talking to elves.

“Halt. What is your business here, dwarf?” The single guard stopped her and her guards as they approached the entrance to the tent.

“I’m Healer Dwin, from the Iron Hills. I’m here to see after Master Baggins.”

“Master Baggins has been attended to by our own healers. You may return to your encampment.” The elf leveled her a blank, blue stare. Dwin glared at him and felt her anger rising. How dare this elf refuse her a patient. Her guards were clutching their hilts, ready to brawl. It took all Dwin’s willpower to try and be (somewhat) polite.

“I’ve been requested by my lord to see a patient, and by Mahal’s hammer, I will see him.”

“As I have said-” The elf’s bored response was cut off by a figure coming out of the tent. The guard stood at attention, “Master Wizard.”

Dwin turned to look at the wizard. A very tall being dressed in all grey. She’d heard rumors that Gandalf the Grey was fighting with them but she hadn’t thought it was true. She bowed her head to him.

“Master Wizard.” She greeted her head still bowed until she finished speaking. 

“What’s going on here, then?” The Wizard’s tone was deceptively jovial.

“A party from the dwarvish encampment. To which they were preparing to return.” Dwin raised her eyebrows at the elf. They’ll see if he could move them. Hmph. Leaving indeed. She’d like to see him try.

“Unless my ears are failing me, I heard something about healers.” Gandalf turned his attention to Dwin. She stood tall under his searching gaze and brown eyes met shocking blue.

“Yes, Master Wizard, I’m healer Dwin, from the Iron Hills. I was sent to look after Master Baggins.” The wizard studied her a moment longer, apparently satisfied with whatever he was searching for, motioned for her to come inside. Dwin left her guards outside and followed, though she heard the wizard muttering about the stubbornness of dwarves. A corner of her mouth lifted in amusement.

“Biblo, it seems you have a guest.” Dwin studied the tent. It was spacious but had little more than the cot and a desk full of healing supplies. On the cot was a small creature with curly brown hair and pointed ears. This was the first time Dwin had seen a hobbit so she spend a minute studying him. He had hazel eyes and looked only to be a bit shorter than her. He lacked the bulk of dwarves and was rather slender. She noted his sallow complexion and bags around his eyes.

“Pleasure to meet you, I’m sure.” He greeted her. She bowed her head.

“Master Baggins, I’m healer Dwin, at your service. Lord Dain sent me to see after your health.” Dwin swore his eyes got darker when she spoke. She felt sympathy for the poor thing, Dwin felt it rather unfair what happened. But it wasn’t her place to judge, only to heal, If she could.

“That’s certainly nice of him. I’m fine though, really.” He tried to smile at her, but the result was more of a grimace. 

“Nonsense, Master Baggins, you are fine when I say you’re fine.” She put her hand on her hips, “Now I’m going to do some routine checks on your health and we’ll go from there.” She turned to the wizard sitting smoking in the corner, she hadn’t realised their was a chair there, he looked bemused, “And you Master Wizard, you may stay as long as Master Baggins is comfortable with it.”

“Please, I’d rather Gandalf be here.” Master Baggins said. Dwin softened, he sounded quite pitiful. She turned back around, unfortunately that was the moment when her cursed clumsiness kicked in and she stumbled, almost falling. She glared at the ground and tried to fight the rising heat as she straightened herself. Master Baggins had a slight smile. Dwin smiled ruefully, at least someone got benefit from her clumsiness.

“I swear, unless my feet are on solid stone I’m better off crawling.” Dwin chuckled and started the routine checks. Physically, he was fine besides being weak. Mentally, well, that was another thing. She was worried. After prescribing rest and good food, because really she doubted the elves had been giving him real food, she left. Dwin walked slowly back to camp, thinking about how she could help the poor hobbit.

Later that day Dwin was pacing in the tent where her teacher was doing work. Waiting for her to get done with some paperwork. It wasn’t unusual for Dwin to go to her when something was bothering her. Surir was like a family member to Dwin and they shared a close bond that surpassed a simple teacher-pupil relationship.

“Lass, if you pace one more time, so help me I’ll tie ya down.” Came the gruff voice from a plain desk in a corner of the cot.

“Sorry, Suri.” Dwin pouted and sat down on the cot, tapping her foot.

“Oh, for Mahal’s sake, what’s wrong?” Surir snapped. Dwin wasn’t sure how she knew that Dwin was moving. Then again, Surir seemed to have eyes on the back of her head. She always just knew, Dwin still thought it uncanny. It used to be the bane of her existence, as Surir always knew when Dwin tried to prank her.

“The hobbit. He worries me.” Dwin admitted.

“What worries you about him?” Surir asked without looking up from the paper she was writing on. She always did that, she made Dwin think for herself before giving any advice. It’s part of what made Surir one of the best.

“Physically I can help without much of a problem. He needs food and rest to gain back his strength. But as a healer I can’t just ignore his emotional needs as well. But how? How can I fix what I don’t understand?” Dwin was back to pacing as she was talking, using her hands to convey her distress. Surir turned to look at her pupil. 

Surir had light brown eyes and dark brown hair with sparkling silver highlights, she looked well for being older. Dwin hoped to be as good-looking as Surir when she was in her 180s. Surir’s beard was well groomed and almost entirely grey, golden beads braided into it. A hint of her eagle tattoo peaked out from her collar, she had told Dwin that it was dedicated to the death of Surir’s brother. Surir was what Dwin always wanted grow up to be, a strong dwarvendam who never put up with anything. Surir did what she pleased and almost never accommodated for anyone, she was fond of saying, ‘It’s better to say sorry than ask for permission’. Dwin only hoped one day she could have the respect that everyone showed her teacher.

“Dwin, you can’t always fix everything. You know that.” Surir spoke softly, her low voice soothing.

“I know, I do. But I can’t just not try!” Dwin hit her hand against her leg in emphasis.

“And how do you propose to do that?” Surir raised her eyebrows at Dwin. Dwin knew she was being a little more emotional than usual, but the hobbit had seemed so broken.

“I don’t know.” Dwin sighed and sat down on the cot again.

“Then just listen. I can’t tell you how many people just need someone to listen, to understand, and accept. We’re healers, it’s our job to be there for every need of our patient that we can. But never to-”

“Judge.” Dwin finished. She’d heard this speech quite a few times. A healer sometimes just had to listen to find answers, but listening and make a decision based on that is different than judging. Dwin nodded in her agree with Surir. She was quiet for a few moments before glancing around, her brow wrinkled in confusion, she didn’t remember Suri bringing a tent this big. “Suri, whose tent is this?”

Surir just turned back to Dwin and started writing again.

“Lord Dain’s.” Dwin widened her eyes, did her teacher steal Lord Dain’s tent?

“And he’s fine with you being in here?” Dwin asked cautiously.

“I didn’t ask.” Surir shrugged. Dwin groaned, she should have know. She doubted Dain would honestly be mad, but she left anyways. Surir could do as she will, Dwin on the other hand didn’t have the luxury. 

That and she had a hobbit to worry about.


	2. The Shire is a Strange Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ikhfitu- Take that
> 
> Mazrlafm- Drum
> 
> That's the Khuzdul in this chapter. The song at the end is "Edge of Night" by Billie Boyd. It's a Tookish lullaby that I adore. I also adore Billie Boyd so... I thank everyone for the appreication!  
> ~Kassi

It had been five days since Dwin’s initial visit to her new patient. She had spent the time forcing him to eat a combination of elven and dwarven food, to help him gain some strength. She also spent hours talking to him in an attempt to cheer the poor creature. Dwin had decided that Master Baggins needed a friend, and she would step up to be that person. She found she rather liked the little one, he was well mannered but she found several times he had an underlying courage and stubbornness that contented with the best of dwarves. It also gave merit to some of the stories she had heard about him. Slowly but surely he was gaining colour and personality, still he was not always in the same world as her.

Dwin was hurrying to get food for her halfling patient but was she stopped by a hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see the the grinning face of Thorin Stonehelm. His red hair was wild, a family trait if his father was anything to go by, and his blue eyes sparkling at her.

“Dwin,” He started, drawing out her name, “I never see you anymore!”

“Poor Mazrlafm, however will you manage.” Dwin using her childhood nickname for him, she rolled her eyes at him but grinned, “You are the prat that told his father that I needed something to do.”

“You were the one complaining about not being able to do anything!” He slapped her back, almost making her drop the plate.

“You almost made me drop the food!” She exclaimed, glaring at him.

“Not my fault you make saplings look like oaks, Lady Dwin.” He daunted, he knew exactly how to get her mad and delighted in it. No one called her weak. Dwin growled at him.

“Oh, I’ll show you lady!” She put the plate on a more flat rock and started stalking towards him. Unbeknownst to her, a two figures, rather out of place in the dwarven encampment, had walked up to the fire she was at while she was turning to Mazrlafm. Dwarves around them shouted to encourage the fight and bets were made for who would win. As the enemy forces were nearing the more rowdy the camp became. So now friendly brawls were fairly common, especially with the nature of dwarves.

Dwin stopped a few meter away from her friend and a wide circle had formed (though most of the dwarves stayed where they were eating, but were watching), giving them room to brawl. They started circling each other in fighting stances, waiting for the moment to start fighting.

“If ya ask nicely Dwin, since yer a lass and all, I’ll go easy on ya.” Mazrlafm taunted, Dwin only grinned at him.

“Aye, will ya? Because yer such a gentledwarf.” Dwin saw the opening she was waiting for and pounced. She kicking the back of his knee so he fell, using her arms to help push him down. He grabbed an arm before she move them, taking her down with him. He tried to roll them over but she pushed herself the other way, rolling away. He moved to hit her as she rolled and ended up punching her arm. Dwin winced, that was likely going to bruise later. With a yell she pushed him back down and hit him in the jaw. He grabbed her hair and pulled her back, forcing her to roll. Mazrlafm let go of her hair to pin her arms down and so she headbutted him. With a groan of pain from him she was able to move away.

They both got up and started circling again. Keeping her eyes on him, Dwin heard the booming laugh of Lord Dain. Dwin wondered idly who he bet for, her or his son. With a roar Mazrlafm sprinted towards her, she moved past but tripped. She always tripped at the worst moments! He used her moment of imbalance to kicked her foot causing her to fall completely.

“Ikhfitu!” He cried as he tried to slam her but she rolled away at the last second, jumping up again. She jumped on top of him, holding a arm behind his and forcing his head down with a hand in his hair. He tried to get up with one hand, and almost succeeded. But she pulled his hair his hair harder, causing him to fall back

“So, Mazrlafm, what was that about saplings and oaks again?” Dwin said laughing, waiting for him to yield.

“Aye, aye. I was wrong. Now get your fat arse off me.” Dwin climbed up and helped Mazrlafm up both laughing. He clapped her back and as they started walking Lord Dain approached them.

“Thorin, don’t you think it’d be better not to provoke young lasses into fighting?” Dain said, a hint of a smile. Mazrlafm had the grace to look a bit ashamed, Dain turned to Dwin, “And ya know better than to let the lad goad ya into it.”

Dwin looked down with a blush, she knew quite well she shouldn’t let Mazrlafm get to her but she couldn’t help it. Dain just shook his head and laughed at them.

“Good fighting, both of ya!” His loud voice carried to the farthest reaches of the room. He clapped both their shoulders.

“My thanks, Lord Dain.” Dwin said smiling a little, Lord Dain had always been kind to her. And always stepped in to correct her when her father wasn’t there. Of course, he’d known Dwin since she was a child playing with wooden swords with his son, so he was like family to her. Mazrlafm rolled his eyes but grinned at his father. They both accepted they may have acted a little childishly. Dain walked out with his son and Dwin went to get her plate of foodstuffs for the hobbit.

“That was good fighting.” A quiet voice had her almost jumping in surprise. The hobbit was right in front of her with the wizard a bit behind him.

“My thanks, Master Baggins. A lass can’t let her reputation be ruined by the words of youngling.” She winked at him and handed him the plate, then hurried him to a flat rock to rest, “Now what on earth are you doing out of your tent?”

“I wanted to walk.” Came the stubborn reply, Dwin just huffed at him. The wizard sat on a rock a bit aways smoking, watching everything with a bemused expression. Dwin hovered over the hobbit for a minute, making sure he was okay, then got up to get an ale for her and a water for the hobbit. She came back and handed this drink, which he accepted with a nod of thanks. She smiled and sat down again, taking a drink of the ale.

“Are you a Lady, Dwin?” The unexpected question caught Dwin mid-drink, and she starting choking on her ale. She coughed a minute and opened a wet eye at the halfling.

“You mean, as opposed to being a male?” The hobbit stammered and shook his head.

“What! N-no. No! I meant, as in, well, you know, I didn’t mean to imply-” Dwin laughed and decided to put him out of his misery by answering.

“I suppose, yes, my family is of nobility. My family is actually of the line of King Thorin’s mother, Queen Frea. And my father is a well-respected warrior. But it’s a little more complicated than that, so yes my title is Lady Dwin, but no one would actually call me that because of my nobility. But it’s not uncommon to call a dwarvendam lady out of plain respect.” Dwin tried to explain, but the structure of dwarven nobility was complicated, it was based on both merit in war and bloodlines. Her father was an older, well-respected, warrior. He was now 241, old even in dwarven standards and could no longer fight due to sickness. But it was partly due to her father’s heroics that they were of low-ranking nobility.

The hobbit hummed and looked away, appearing to be deep in thought. Dwin drank some more ale and studied him for a moment.

“What of hobbits?” She asked him, after finishing studying him.

“Hm, what?” He broke out of his thoughts and looked at her.

“How does hobbit nobility work?” Dwin repeated for him.

“Oh! Well, we don’t really have nobility. We have a Thain, of course, but it’s not the same.”

“What’s a Thain?”

So the hobbit went on the tale of what a Thain was, which was a military leader and the one to deal with outsiders, and as Dwin understood their king. During times of need the Thain would trade to provide for the hobbits. Any outsiders were to deal with him if they were to stay in the Shire, and he would settle any big disputes between the hobbits. He also hosted the annual great hobbit games, which included baking, horseshoes, gardening, and conkers. Then he went through the history of the who the Thain was, which ended with his cousin. There was also the Master of Buckland to look over the eastern side of the Shire, and the Mayor of White Down. But those offices were voted for.

“So, let me get this straight, you are third in line for Thainship.” Master Baggins nodded his head, “And somehow that doesn’t make you nobility?”

The hobbit eyes widened as he thought of it. And his head tilted in deep thought before answering, “I suppose not.”

Dwin blinked at him and shook her head, hobbits were strange creatures indeed.

Later that day, Dwin was in the hobbit’s tent checking his pulse and making sure he had enough blankets. After she was done fussing over him, she pulled up the chair she’d brought to his tent for herself and sat down.

“Well Master Baggins, your pulse is as strong as ever. Congratulations, you’re not dead!” Dwin beamed at him, that beaming smile grew when the hobbit chuckled at her jest. He was sitting cross legged on the cot as he seemed prone to do, and Dwin got up to make some tea for the halfling. As Dwin was waiting for it to steep she fiddled idly with one of her necklaces.

“That’s a pretty necklace.” Master Baggins commented.

“Thank you, Thorin Stonehelm gave it to me for my fortieth birthday.” Dwin replied with a soft smile. It was a pretty golden chain with a small ruby in an amulet that was signed with her name.

“Thorin Stonehelm? He’s Lord Dain’s son, isn’t he?” The hobbit asked.

“Aye, that he is. Mazrlafm’s the spitting image of his father, both inside and out. I’m only a few months older than he, so we played as dwarflings. We’ve been friends ever since. Though sometimes it feels like I’m still friends with that 10 year old dwarfling.” Dwin said with a smirk at the hobbit. She handed him his tea and sat down again.

“Mazralfam?” The hobbit repeated, though not quite right. Dwin laughed and repeated it for the hobbit, slowing it this time.

“Yes, it’s my nickname for him. It means drum.” Dwin figured that a nickname wouldn’t be too bad to share. Though she wasn’t sure, it was an unwritten law that you didn’t teach outsiders Khuzdul. But Dwin figured that the halfling was the most deserving of an exception to that rule. But she wasn’t going to tell him anything else about their language, she didn’t want to get into that kind of trouble.

“How old are you? If you don’t mind my asking?” Now that was a question she could answer.

“You should know not to ask a lass about her age!” Dwin sniff haughtily but smiled, “I’m 75 and Mazrlafm is 74, which is extremely close for dwarves.”

The hobbit nodded his head in comprehension and was silent for a few minutes before asking another question, “Is it normal for dwarven girls to get jewelry?”

“Yes,” Dwin laughed, “it’s a common gift for certain holidays and birthdays. Usually it’s not something too much, but a little thing to remember the event by. Is it not common in the Shire?”

“Oh no!” The hobbit laughed, “Jewelry is reserved for coming of age and courting gifts. It’d be quite scandalous to get jewelry from a hobbit that wasn’t a suitor or family.”

“Really?” Dwin shook her head, the Shire was a strange place, “I admit that’s hard to imagine. What do you give as gifts then?”

“Well, we give all sorts of things: handkerchiefs, food, pipes, dishes, seeds.” He listed off on his fingers, “You said jewelry was for dwarven girls, what do you give to dwarven boys?”

“Um... Well just about anything you craft, like a weapon or cloak. In the end it depends on the dwarf you are giving the gift to.” Dwin shrugged. Bilbo just laughed and they settled into a quiet silence. After a moment, Dwin heard him hum. It was beautiful. She waited, afraid breaking the silence would make him stop, and soon he began to sing.

_Home is behind,_   
_The world ahead._   
_And there are many paths to tread._   
_Though shadow,_   
_To the edge of night._   
_Until the stars are all alight._   
_Mist and Shadow_   
_All shall fade,_   
_All shall fade._

The last note hung in the air. Dwin shivered after the song was over. It was a simple song, but it held power in it’s words. And that night before she went to bed that tune haunted her dreams.

“All shall fade.”


	3. Of Songs and Shadows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiya sparklies! Here's the Khuzdul for this chapter:
> 
> naddûnu amrâbul: Soul brother
> 
> Dwin talks to a hobbit and a Thorin (but not the one you think)  
> ~Kassi

**** The enemy forces were fast approached and the scouts sent word that they would be arriving on the morrow. The troops were scrambling to get things ready and battle plans were hastily being reformed and refined. Dwin noticed that tensions were high in all the camps as she made her way to the tent of Master Baggins,  _ Bilbo, _ she corrected herself. The hobbit had commanded she called him Bilbo. She thought it was adorable how fussy he had been about it. So she finally, after two hours of a lecture at her refusal, accepted to call him Bilbo. She smiled as she thought of it and entered the tent with that small smile.

 

“Good morning Mast- Bilbo.” She cringed, that really would take getting used to.

 

“Good morning Dwin.” The hobbit smiled at her, he was finally starting to  _ live _ again. He was still broken, in some ways Dwin wondered if he ever would get better, but he was moving forwards. Inch by inch. And Dwin succeeded in becoming a friend to her hobbit, which she hoped help lighten his load. Dwin handed him some food and sat down on a chair by the cot where the halfling sat cross-legged. He seemed a little out of it this morning, and Dwin had found stories could usually bring Bilbo out of his own head.

 

“Bilbo, have I told you about my mid-fifties rebellion?” Her brown eyes started to sparkle with the memories of the excitement.

 

“No, no I don’t believe you have.” Bilbo looked almost like a child, sitting cross-legged on the floor in anticipation for the exciting tales loved ones would tell by the fire. She remember she used to do the same when her father would get back from fighting.

 

“Aye, well it’s an interesting tale, to say the least. We dwarves come of age at 40. But reaching maturity and actually being mature are two very different things. Young dwarves are kept close to home, dwarvendams even more so.” Dwin’s smile grew more solemn with the memories, “Well I was about 54, my father had just gone out of fight some orc raiders on our border and my brother was crippled in a war with Goblins to our south about 20 years prior so he was still getting used to his new lifestyle.”

 

“I didn’t know you had a brother.” Bilbo interjected, his head tilted at her in curiosity.

 

“Didn’t you? Well, I do. my brother Dag. He’s 146, my Da and Mama had him a little young but they also had me a little old. It’s not uncommon to have some age gaps between siblings, but ours is wider than most.” Dwin laughed, “He’s a good dwarf, and was always there for me, despite me being young enough to be his own. Aye, but when he got hurt it was a bad time for all of us.

 

“Anyways, after seeing my Da leave my blood was burning with the need to do  _ something _ . I decided it was a good idea to join him, so in the middle of the night I snuck off with Mazrlafm to join the soldiers going to fight. With my throwing axes strapped to my back and my daggers in hand, we left. We followed them at a distance, and it took us three days to reach the border. The orcs were waiting for our troops, their force at least as big as ours.

 

“The fight, well the fight wasn’t a grand war or glorious scrimmage. It was dirty and it was savage. The orcs wanted blood, but we were filled with the purpose of helping our Kingdom. Aye, I remember seeing my Da fight. He was amazing, a true warrior and I was never more proud than in that moment, to fight alongside him. Me on the other hand, well I tried my hardest. I wasn’t a bad fighter, but I lacked experience in actual fighting. And Mazrlafm and I got separated and next thing I know I’m caught between three orcs ready to tear my head off. I got the first one in the chest before swinging around, catching the other two’s swords with my daggers. But in a battle of strengths with two orcs, I wasn’t too confident and they were slowly gaining the upper hand. Then one’s head came flying off and I see my Da. I guess he saw me before he got to the orc because he’s not surprised to see me and he’s  _ mad _ . I stab the other orc and swing around to fight some more. We won that day and with only a few injuries. Though later a dwarf would die from one of his. As soon as the battle is over, Mazrlafm and I went off to hide in the woods, not before waving to my Da. Oh, he was so mad. Yelling his beard off, chasing us through the woods, threatening me with just about everything he could think off. Finally, after  _ hours  _ of yelling and chasing, he turned back to leave for home. He decided the best punishment was leaving us to survive in the forest for a few days.”

 

Dwin paused to laugh, remember how brave and clever she had felt in that moment. She smile widened at the rapt attention Bilbo gave her, a smile on his own lips.

 

“Was that your first battle?” The hobbit asked after she’d finished laughing.

 

“Yes, it was. But I was proud to be able to fight, though everyone was mad me and Mazrlafm for leaving. I got my first scars in that battle, luckily I had some supplies with me and could at least stave off any infections. Mazrlafm, the lucky sod, just had a few scrapes. After the fight, we stayed in the wild for three more weeks. Unfortunately, I got into a pretty close call there, that’s another story. Da was still mad when I came back, I got four months mucking stables for it. But it was well worth it. In fact, one of the soldiers gave me a bracelet for my first combat.” Dwin showed the hobbit her bracelet, it was a simple thing, a metal braid made of silver, gold, and bronze. A few runes were etched into it, specifying the battle she fought in. 

 

“That’s very pretty.” The hobbit said after he examined it.

 

“Thank you.” Dwin smiled at Bilbo, “Your turn.”

 

“W-what? What on earth do you mean?” The hobbit stammered, and Dwin hid a smile behind her hand.

 

“I mean, it’s your turn to tell a story.” Bilbo’s brow furrowed as he tried to think of a story he hadn’t already told Dwin. He told her many stories of the shire. As they become friends, Dwin didn’t know who was gaining the most from it. It seemed both of them needed the companionship.

 

So Bilbo started to talk of the Fell winter. Of how harsh and cold it was. Everyone was starving until Gandalf and the Rangers could get them some rations, and even then it wasn’t much better. The White Wolves crossed the frozen Brandywine river and some hobbits had died, from not the cold but the sharp claws of wolves. 

 

Bilbo then talked of his mother. The wonderful, adventurous hobbit who gone out to help a hobbit lass give birth but had never come home. Neighbors had told them later that she was taken on her way back to Bag-End and that she tried her hardest to fight them.

 

“I always thought she died a hero.” Bilbo remarked, he had finished his tale rather quickly, as if he just wanted to get it out. Dwin smiled sadly at him.

 

“She did die a hero. And don’t ya forget it.” Bilbo smiled back at her but was quiet. He seemed to be back in his own head. But this time Dwin thought it better if she let him at it. She left with a quiet goodbye that wasn’t returned. 

 

Bilbo’s song had stayed with her, and as the battle grew near the more it haunted her. She walked across the the camp that night and shivered from a combination of the breeze and emotion. It suddenly dawned on her young mind that tomorrow the war would begin; that some of the men that she rode with wouldn’t be riding back. She passed up her small tent towards the bigger one that Mazrlafm used. She peaked in and found him reading something on his cot.

 

“Interesting read?” She asked as a way of announcing her presence to the dwarf. He looked up and smiled at her. 

 

“I wish, it’s a long and  _ detailed _ letter from mother.” Mazrlafm smiled and patted the empty space next to him. 

 

“Mothers do seem to do that. I got a five-pager the other day. Though the last paragraph was from Dag.” A bittersweet smile lit Dwin’s face as she sat. She did miss her family but she couldn’t say she regretted coming, “Apparently Jódís and Virfar are courting finally.”

 

“Aye, I heard. No one was surprised by that news. If I was the lad, I just belt out a song to the girl and go from there. Not that tip-toeing around they did.” Dwin snorted at Mazrlafm’s reply.

 

“That why you don’t have a lass. I happen to think it’s adorable.” Dwin said, defending the more subtle courting by Virfar.

 

“I don’t have a lass because I haven’t found the right one yet. Anyways, I can’t see you falling for that. Knowing ya, you probably wouldn’t know he was trying to court ya until he sprung a bead into your face.” Mazrlafm laughed at the mental image and punched her shoulder affectionately.

 

“Whatever.” Dwin rolled her eyes at him. Maybe it was the memories that had sprung up when she retold of her battle but she was suddenly flooded with the need to reminisce. Her shoulder bumped Mazrlafm’s, “Do you remember that time when I stole your axe?”

 

“Of course I do!” He chortled at the memories, “I must have chased ya half the mountain before you finally hit a carpet and tripped.”

 

“It’s not my fault I have poor balance. You shouldn’t use against me!” Dwin replied with a huff, but it quickly turned into a smile.

 

“I can’t outrun ya, might as well use what I can. Do ya remember, about ten years ago, when that lad from the North asked ya to court him?” Mazrlafm’s laughter almost hid the groan from Dwin. She buried her head in her hands.

 

“Aye, but I’d rather forget. He had to ask me at the Moon Festival. Right in front of you and Dag too! I thought Dag was going to gut the lad.” Mazrlafm’s laughter just increased before it waned with a big sigh; he patted her head affectionately.

 

“I would have helped him too. Though from the looks of your da we might of have competition.” Dwin just shook her head and lifted it to look at him. It was fair to say she refused that lad. Dwarves court as a precursor to marriage, besides being too young, Dwin was certain he hadn’t been her Heartsong. Almost as sure as he was that she was his. That had been an embarrassing few weeks but finally she convinced him with a song that she wasn’t his One. She give it to the lad, he had been persistent, if nothing else.

 

They spent at least an hour going over memories of their childhood. From their pretend adventures to their first hair beads. As Dwin rested her head on his shoulder, she realised that Mazrlafm was probably her best friend. She was a friendly person and had many friends, but none had known her as long as him nor had they been through as much. They had gone on their first battle together, she had been there for his first tattoo (the one marking his first battle, which he got after their little escapade), and he was the one who supported her when Dag got hurt. Their amiable chatting turned into a peaceful silence. It was then Dwin decided that he was her  naddûnu amrâbul.

 

“Thorin?” Her voice was soft with feeling. Tonight may very well be their last, but if death came, she would go out fighting as would he.

 

“What Dwin?” His voice reminded her of a mountain. It was deep and rumbled down to the very roots of the earth.

 

“Do you remember that lullaby our mothers used to sing?” She asked, her hand reaching out to squeeze his. He chuckled and squeezed hers back.

 

“Yes.” They started to sing together. His was a deep, rumble while hers was softer and smooth, like a good ale. They weren’t each other’s One, but their connection was just as profound, just different. And she wouldn’t have it any other way.

 

_ “Now all the work is done. _

_ And dear one now, the sun is gone. _

_ So sleep. _

_ Hush, love, sleep. _

 

_ Tomorrow brings a brand new day, _

_ Shining like a ruby bright. _

_ Oh sleep. _

_ Be still now, sleep. _

 

_ And when the world is at war, _

_ Know that my love is all-strong _

_ To carry you safely through the night. _

 

_ So sleep, my gold. _

_ Sleep, my love. _

_ Sleep till tomorrow brings a new sun.” _

 

When Dain came to check on Thorin that night he found them curled up together like they used to do as dwarflings. He smiled and pulled a blanket up over them, humming the song they sung not too long ago. His voice was soft and as he looked at them, he realised how proud he was of people they were growing up to be. And with war on the horizon nothing was certain, but he knew for them he’d do anything. And that’s why he was fighting this war, and continue to fight wars, for the any part of the peace he could give to his son.

 

“ _ All shall fade.” _

  
  
  



	4. The Drums of War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> War is coming and Dwin must heal those who are injured and try to save those she can.

****Dwin woke up with an elbow in her face. With a yawn she pushed it away, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She looked around, her gaze settling on a snoring Mazrlafm. She must have fallen asleep in his tent and with a bemused smiled Dwin got up. She arched her back, wincing at the pop. Those cots really weren’t meant for two people. Dwin stumbled to the entrance so she could look out of the tent flap and looked into the horizon. The sun was just peaking about the trees, and it was breathtaking. But she noticed there was a spot where all she could see was darkness. Storm clouds were approaching, but as she looked closer she realised that the clouds blended with the ground. The orc and goblin army were approaching, bringing a storm with them. Dwin tensed as she realised how close they were to war. A voice broke her out of her thoughts.

 

“They’ll be here soon.” The quietness of Mazrlafm’s voice shocked her, she could count on two hands the number of times he was quiet. It brought another level of seriousness to her mind. She just nodded, looking forward, not wanting to go out into the world yet. Mazrlafm put a hand her shoulder and she covered it with her own, a silent gesture of support that Dwin desperately needed. She felt like a coward to be scared of war, of the approaching army, and dwarves weren’t cowards. But she was a dwarf! And she would face this even with the growing fear she felt. Finally straightening her back she smiled at Mazrlafm and left to go prepare for the day ahead. They didn’t say goodbyes, the thought they might not see each other again was fiercely pushed away.

 

Dwin picked her way to her tent and changed into her armor. Her own armor was light, made more for speed than withstanding many blows, but it had served her well over the years. She might not be fighting but if it came down to it she might have to, whether her lord wanted it or not. And she needed to prepare for any possibilities. She strapped on her daggers and went out to find Bilbo, she wanted to see her friend before joining the dizzy crowd rushing to get ready to fight. Dwin moved through the elfish camp and found him in his tent already dressed for the day.

 

“Morning Bilbo.” She caught herself before she called him Master Baggins and she was a bit proud of herself for it. Bilbo looked up at her and smiled.

 

“Good morning Dwin.” He was bustling about making tea, which he offered her. She accepted and sat down, sipping the hot, soothing liquid.

 

“I wish I could be of more help.” Dwin looked up sharply. If she hadn’t seen the words coming out of the hobbit’s mouth she would have thought she’d accidently said it.

 

“Aye, as do I. I want to fight, but I’m needed here. Soon the dwarves and men will come and I will be the one to tend their wounds.” Dwin sighed, she knew her job was important but she longed to fight, to stand along her brothers, and protect her kingdom.

 

“Why don’t you just go then?” Bilbo asked with a curious tilt of his head. She smiled at him, that did sound like something she would do.

 

“Because I am a healer, not a warrior. For every orc I kill, I could be saving one of our men’s lives. My duty lies here and never have I shirked from duty.” Dwin replied, and she knew it was the truth. That was why she wasn’t trying to plan her way into the troops. Bilbo looked thoughtful.

 

“What if you felt your duty lay with fighting?” Bilbo asked. Dwin wondered for a moment, but shrugged, “What if you felt that Th-Thorin needed you?”

 

“Then I’d go fight.” Dwin replied simply. There was little she wouldn’t do for Mazrlafm, Bilbo knew that. She stood up and stretched, it was high time for her to find her teacher. No doubt Surir was looking for her, it was time to start preparing. Bilbo still looked thoughtful and she smiled at her friend, “May Mahal protect you, Bilbo.”

 

“Thank you Dwin, I can’t tell you how much you’ve been a help to me. Stay safe.” Bilbo smiled at her, he seemed filled with a new sense of energy. Dwin just smiled, figuring that he was thanking her for being there for him. She left his tent and started walking quickly to the dwarf encampment.

 

The small dwarf had to dodge all the men and elves rushing passed her. Finally she was in her own camp, though she still had to dodge many of dwarves brushing past her. Dwin made her way to a big tent near the front of the camp. It was to be the tent for the healers to put wounded soldiers in. If Surir’s veteran opinion was anything to go by, which it was, they’d soon need other tents to keep them all in. Dwin noted that the healer that was with the King’s company had joined them. They now had now had seven healers, along with any of the elves and men that would help. Dwin only hoped that it would be enough. Dwin saw her teacher and went towards her, ready to help with the preparations from the wounded they would be receiving. When Surir saw Dwin she gave her pupil a bland smile.

 

“There you are, lass. Time to getting working, I need ya to take a bucket and fill it with water from the stream. After you get it from the stream put it in the big pot over the fire over there.” Surir pointed to a pot a few meters away. Dwin nodded and got a bucket, it was time.

 

Dwin spent the next few hours bringing water from the stream either to boil or stow away in a basin. She made bandages and ground up herbs. Surir had her make a few more rounds in the forest, putting some of whole plants in water to help keep them fresh. Dwin only paused to watch the two armies charge at each other. From then on the sounds of war could be heard on the breeze. The mighty roars of the dwarves to the frightening war cries of the orcs. Soon soldiers had come in with injuries. Dwin had to take care of a man who had an arrow in his shoulder and thigh. Dwin got a stick for the man to bite down on before she got to work. As she worked, all thoughts of fear and worry left, in their place was the knowledge of her apprenticeship and outward calm of a healer. Dwin put mashed achillea on the two wounds to clean it and help stop infection and ground aralia to stop the bleeding. He was lucky the arrows when straight through, they’d be in a worse spot if the arrow head was still in him.

 

“I’m going to break off the head of each arrow and pull it out, starting with your shoulder.” Dwin explained to the soldier while she moved forward to the side with the arrow, he nodded and gritted his teeth around the stick. The man stifled his cry of pain when she broke off the arrowhead, then as quickly as she could she pulled out the arrow. Making sure it didn’t move too much from it’s original path. She quickly put more aralia on and bandaged it to keep pressure applied so that the bleeding would stop. Dwin then moved to his leg and repeated the ordeal. The man was still conscious, which was good but he was pale from the loss of blood. Dwin made him drink a tea that would help relieve his pain and sleep. After making sure he had drunk it she moved on to another solider.

 

The time passed quickly and with a blur of injured men, elves, and dwarves. Dwin had treated a elf with a nasty head wound, she honestly thought she was going to lose him there for a bit. Finally she got the bleeding to stop and him stabilized. Another was a dwarf with his leg cut down to the bone and with a shattered arm. She cleaned out the leg wound and wrapped it tightly, then making a splint for his arm. That was the best she could do for the dwarf, but if it didn’t look better by tomorrow they would have to cut off the arm. Though she sent a quick prayer to Mahal for him, he’d need it for his recovery. Eventually she got the news that they had won the war, she didn’t know how long it was, the hours had blurred for her. She took a moment to grin at Surir before getting back to work, though the fighting was over her job was not. They had many to heal, everything from open cuts to more arrows. Some of the elves stepped in to help, and even if she didn’t like them, she knew they were lucky to have them. Elven healers were some of the best Middle Earth had to offer. She kept an ear out for the names of any of her friends, she had yet to see them yet. Dwin couldn’t help the worry that was growing in the back of her mind. Mazrlafm and Dain, she only hoped they were okay.

 

She didn’t get some of her answers for another few hours. They had enough healers that Dwin felt okay for taking a five minute break for water. As she was drinking, Surir came running up to her. Dwin looked at her with wide eyes, she’d never seen her teacher so frazzled.

 

“Dwin, hurry, your Lord needs you.” That was all Dwin needed to hear. Panic spread through her, Dain or Mazrlafm. She hurried after Surir, mouthing prayers all the way there. _Mahal please, let them live. Let them be okay._


	5. Of Pacing and Princes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dwin meets new people and gets a new patient.

Dwin hurried into the tent that was neither Dain’s or Mazrlafm’s, but that did little to easy her mind. It was only after she realised this dwarf had brown hair did the panic subside. He was unconscious, which said nothing of his injuries, only that they could be very bad. Dwin checked his pulse, it slow and his breathing shallow. He was bad off, that was certain. Surir was on his other side, cutting off his shirt.

 

“His arm was hanging unnaturally.” Surir said as an explanation. Dwin nodded and got to work. Surir made sure she knew all the information she herself had gotten and rushed off. The removal of the shirt showed her a huge bruise blossoming on his chest. Her fingers probed the skin, it felt like he had at least two broken ribs. She check his arm, which had a few cuts but nothing that was particularly bad, it didn’t have a break. Her fingers then searched in the shoulder and grimaced. The joint was out of his socket, she’d have to pop it back in. Dwin got the first person outside the tent. He was a tall dwarf with tattoo covering his head and some on his hands. He came with a surprising lack of resistance. She got the sheet they had put over the injured dwarf looped around his armpit. She then turned to the newcomer to give him instructions.

 

“I’m going to pull down on his arm, now I want you to pull on the sheet when I tell you.” She looked him up and down. He was a big dwarf, “Don’t pull with all your strength but don’t be too gentle either.”

He nodded and Dwin pulled down on the injured soldier’s arm. She made a noise and the tall dwarf pull on the sheet. As soon as she saw some of the muscles relax she told the dwarf to stop pulling. She said her “thank you”’s and then shooed him out of the tent. He made some protest but she didn’t really acknowledge it, Dwin followed him out then ran to get some herbs she need, for swelling and to clean his cuts. She got a bowl with some water, a bigger and clean stone, and lots of bandages. She ran back to the tent, the dwarf still pacing outside. He must have been a relative or friend.

 

She quickly mixed her herbs into the water and mashed them. Went it looked to be a smooth paste Dwin stopped and spread it on his shoulder and chest. It was meant to help any swelling and pain. There wasn’t much else she could do the broken ribs, she only hope he was bleeding internally. She then proceeded to wrap both, the shoulder more to keep it still than anything else.

 

Dwin checked his head since he was unconscious, just in case he also had a head injury. It was lucky she did because he had a large lump forming on his head. She had the man outside get her more water and a rag. He stalked to get the items and Dwin started to mix the herbs that would help stave off infection. She started to put them on the cuts and bandaging them. She was just done with them all when the dwarf came in with the water and rags. She took them from him and wetted the rag. She gently pressed it into the bump, to help the swelling go down.

 

“How bad off is the lad?” The gruff voice made her jump, Dwin hadn’t realised the dwarf was still in the tent with her.

 

“When he wakes up I’ll know more. But he should survive.” Dwin told him with a soft smile. She wetted the rag again to cool it down. She did this three more times before she put on the salve to stop swelling. She noted his breathing, with was stronger than it was before, but still weak. Dwin checked his pulse as well, it was strong, which was good. After she was done she turned her attention to the dwarf who was pacing on the other side of the soldier, “I’m mostly worried about his head and if he has any internal bleeding. I can only know for sure what exactly is wrong when he can tell us for himself.”

 

The man growled but didn’t say anything. She looked him over, he seemed mostly fine, but he was holding himself a little stiffly. She narrowed her eyes at him, watching his slight limp as he paced. He caught her look and glared back at her.

 

“You’re injured.” It wasn’t a question, and they both knew it.

 

“I’ve had worse.” Was all he bite off before he went back to pacing. She glared at him before getting a chair from the side of the tent.

 

“Maybe, but pacing won’t help. And lucky for you, you’re in a tent with a healer.” She gestured to the chair. When he didn’t come she glared, her anger rising, “All you're going to do is make it worse. He won’t wake up just because you are pacing. Sit!”

 

He growled, this time at her and they stood deadlock in a heated glaring match. They were still in that glaring match when an older dwarf with grey hair came in. He looked at them with something akin of bemusement before letting out a weary sigh. 

 

“Dwalin, just sit down, please. You’re no help to them if you’re injured.” He must have noticed the empty chair and guessed at what the conflict was about. The younger man, Dwalin, visibly deflated and sat in the chair. Dwin blinked and nodded her thanks at the older dwarf. He looked over sadly at the unconscious dwarf and left. Dwin started to check the sitting dwarf over, but something struck her about his name. It rolled around her head before she gasped softly. Dwalin, as in Dwalin from the King’s company. She’d just had a glaring match with one of the saviours of Erebor. Dwin wanted to bang her head against something hard. She was going to be in so much trouble later.

 

But another thought wiggled itself free and into her focus. If he was worried about the injured dwarf that meant he was also in the company. Dwin tried to remember what she heard about the company. He was a younger dwarf, he looked to be only a little older then herself. She looked at the dwarf with shock. Surir had called him “her lord”, that meant he had to be one of the princes. Dwin’s eyes widened, she had just treated a prince. Her, the healer that hadn’t fully completed her master training yet, had just treated a prince. Dwin didn’t know whether to cry or feel proud. So she ignored it. Dwin set the fact in the “deal with” part of her head and set her focus on Dwalin. He needed her. She needed to be in healer mode.

 

If Dwalin noticed her minor panic attack he didn’t let on. Dwin thought he probably hadn’t as his sole attention was the still form of the... prince. As if he could will the other dwarf to wake up. Dwin caught his attention, then had him take off his boot and roll up his trousers of the leg that was hurting. His calf was deeply bruised, Dwin ordered him to stay still and left to get some herbs for a salve for bruising. After she all she needed she rushed back to the tent before the dwarf could escape. When she came back he was scowling still but was sitting. She sent him a quick approving smile before mixing the salve. After she felt it was done she rubbed some gently on the bruise. If he was pain he didn’t show it, Dwin was slightly impressed. After she was done, she began searching for injuries. She didn’t think he’d tell her if he had more so she watched it closely for a reaction. The other leg was fine, both arms were good, she noted an eye twitch when her fingers probed his side, and then she turned to feel for anything in his shoulder or back. She found those uninjured she turned around to face him. Even sitting down he was almost eye level with her, she looked at him and he glared at her.

 

“I need to check your sides.” He grumbled in response but starting pulling off his armour. It seemed to be an endless amount of amour until finally he came to his tunic, which was quickly put in the pile of his clothes as well. She scowled at the bruising on his sides. Her fingers found the rib under it and found it was broken. She felt the flinch when she pressed it, that was probably the most pained reaction she had gotten from the rather stoic dwarf. She sighed and grabbed the salve she used on the other dwarf’s broken ribs, it was still fresh enough to use for this. With gentle fingers she rubbed it in and then wrapped it in bandages. She straightened up and step away from him. 

 

“You should be fine, unless there’s anything else hurt?” She asked for good measure. He growled, which she took as a no, and stood up. Their eyes met and she smiled at him, his scowl lessened and he gave her a brief nod before going back to his pacing. She took that as a thank you, having gotten a similar thanks from her brother. She smiled again and went to put away some of the supplies, but she didn’t take them away because she’d need them again. With one last look at the prince she step out of the tent. A dwarf healer that had come with Lord Dain step towards her. They traded a tired smile.

 

“You can go get some sleep, I’ll take over for now.” She nodded her thanks and made her way to her tent. As she was falling asleep, she thought she should of probably tried to find Mazrlafm. But then she was asleep, exhausted from the hours on her feet. But it wasn’t a peaceful rest, her head filled with the sounds of war: screams of dying men and the raging cries of her brothers.

 

When she awoke a few hours later, she quickly re-braided her hair and changed out of her bloodstained clothes. She was rather shaken from her dreams but put it to the side. She still had things she needed to do. The tension that was in the camp was now gone, replaced with a light hearted feeling. Dwin hurried off to find Mazrlafm before returning to work, but as she past Dwarfs she heard some snippets of conversations.

 

“ _ I heard he saved the King’s life.” _

 

_ “Hasn’t been seen since...” _

 

_ “That halfling was sure something.” _

 

Dwin stopped and was dead still. The halfling. As in, Biblo. But he was in his tent, he wasn’t going to fight. She thought back to their conversation yesterday.

 

_ “What if you felt your duty lied with fighting? Protecting Thorin”  _ She assumed he was asking about her and Mazrlafm, not his namesake! Dwin groaned, how hadn’t she seen it. He was thinking of running off to fight for the King, that was obvious now.  _ “Thank you Dwin, I can’t tell you how much you’ve been a help to me. Stay safe.”  _  Oh Vala, he was thanking for her helping him, he had been saying goodbye. Fear swept through her body. What if he died? They had said no one had seen him since. She hurried to find Surir, she might know something. As Dwin spied the back of her teacher she also saw the flaming red hair of Mazrlafm. His face lit up when he saw her and with a grin he swept her up and spun her around.

 

“Mazrlafm!” She laughed, a bit tightly, as he spun her.

 

“Thorin! Put the lass down.” Surir reprimanded, but she had a slight smile. Mazrlafm complied but hugged her once more. Dwin took in his appearance, he seemed fine there was only a bandage over his head.

 

“But Suri, I haven’t seen her all day!” Thorin cried. Dwin smiled, truly happy that he was okay. But she was reminded of her need to see her teacher.

 

“Suri, have you seen the halfling?” Dwin said her teeth worrying her lip.

 

“Yes, actually, he won’t leave the King’s side.” Surir said with a sigh. Dwin released some of the tension that was in her shoulders.

 

“Is he okay?” She needed to make sure, but she wasn’t about to march into the King’s tent, no matter how worried she was. She spent a few more moments talking with Mazrlafm before going to relieve the other healer of his shift. She took the long way to get there, passing the King’s tent and not seeing the hobbit outside. As she relieved the healer he gave her a grateful smile and went to go get his much needed sleep. She stepped into the prince’s tent, she wasn’t sure which one he was, she’d have to ask about that later. Dwalin wasn’t there, but she didn’t need to monitor his health so she wasn’t too worried. Unless he did something foolish, and now that Dwin thought about it, maybe she should check on the tall dwarf. 

 

Dwin checked the prince’s pulse and finding strong, she was relieved. Though his breathing was still a little unsteady, it was better than yesterday. Next she checked the bump on his head which had decreased but was still present. She took off all his bandages so that she could change them. The bruise wasn’t any better, but it be a few days before they saw any major change with it. The shoulder was swollen but moved with ease, meaning it went back to its normal placement successfully. The cuts were healing and she suspected only a few would scar, which was good. She went out to get more salves for swelling and some tea for the pain. Again she took the longer route, checking by the King’s tent. But again the hobbit wasn’t around. Dwin would find him the minute he stepped outside and show him why dwarves don’t mess with a dwarvendam. She got her supplies and glared at the tent as she passed, as if it was the one causing her so much worry. 

 

When she got back to the tent she started by dripping the tea into the prince’s mouth. While she was getting supplies she learned which one of the princes it was that she was tending to. Kíli, was his name, the younger nephew of King Thorin. She started to think of him as a princeling, because with he looked to be her age. After she made sure the dwarf swallowed it all, Dwin started on making the salves. She spread them where she needed and replaced all his bandages. If the young prince didn’t wake soon, she would be well and truly worried. With a sigh she got up and she leaned down near his face.

 

“I hope you wake soon, princeling. Or I won’t be responsible for the trench Dwalin digs with his pacing.”


	6. Of Heartsongs and Togetherness.

As Dwin was walking back to her tent in the evening, she spotted a small figure leaving the King’s tent. With a glare she followed her target at a distance, ducking behind a bush when he looked back at her, as if he sensed her anger at this distance. She blended in with the crowd of dwarves as her target got something to eat. She sat down on a rock by a random fire, ignoring the other dwarves, and waiting until he was done eating. He did need to keep up his strength and she wasn’t going to get in the way of that. Though he glanced her way several times, as if he knew someone was watching. She had always turned away, making sure he didn’t see her. She had just decided that it was safe to turn back but when she did his spot was empty. With wide eyes she stumbled away from the fire, she had tripped on a log, intent on finding her prey. Finally her eyes caught the figure moving quickly towards the tent. With narrowed eyes she stalked towards him. After they were a fair distance from the last campfire she made her move.

“Bilbo Baggins, I think you and I need to chat.” The hobbit squeaked and turned wide-eyed. He tense and looked as if he was about to run, Dwin almost wished he had, but he seemed to have thought better of it.

“D-Dwin. Lovely to see you.” Bilbo said, a slight tremor in his voice.

“It was funny. Aye, I worked my arse off, and I worried about Mazrlafm and Dain. But I also was grateful because I didn’t need to worry about ya as well. But then come to find out, you were fighting. Not only were ya fighting but ya took on the Pale Orc. Then I heard rumours that no one was able to find ya. I was led to believe for a few horrible moments, that you were dead. Dead, Bilbo. And that conversation we had before lead me to believe that I had a part in your decision. That I had lead ya to your death. Do ya really care so little of yerself and my friendship to even tell me that yer okay?” Dwin took a breath, laying on all of the guilt she could. Her accent a little stronger because of her anger. And Bilbo did looked ashamed. As he should for worrying her so. Bilbo shuffled his feet against the ground, not looking up at her.

“I’m terribly sorry for worrying you, but Thorin... Thorin needed me. I couldn’t let him down.” Dwin looked at him confused for a second, but then it all fell into place. Why Bilbo hadn’t just been abandoned by his friends, he had be abandoned by his One. That’s why he had been so withdrawn and why he had to fight! Though Dwin couldn’t understand because she didn’t know her One, she could better see why he felt he needed to go. When she found her One, she’d moved the mountains for them. This did pacify her a bit, not that she’d let Bilbo know.

“He’s your heartsong.” Dwin stated finally. Bilbo looked up his eyes furrowed in confusion, “Do hobbit’s not have heartsongs?”

“Heart-heartsongs? No, what are they?” Bilbo asked plainly confused. Dwin sighed, she promised herself she wouldn’t tell Bilbo things she shouldn’t, but this needed to be said. She looked around, making sure no was about before settling on a fallen tree. She could get in trouble for talking about this with an outsider, but she was ready to take that risk for him. And if he was the King’s heartsong... well he needed to know. Bilbo took up residence besides her and she thought about how to explain one of the most fundamental things about dwarves.

“There’s an old legend that when Mahal created dwarves he created them in pairs. So every dwarf has his One, the dwarf they are supposed to be with. And when a dwarf turns of age, they will have a dream. In that dream will the be sound of your One’s voice singing a song. Your heartsong.” Dwin had a soft smile on her face as she looked at Bilbo, “The King, he’s your heartsong, your One. It’s a wonderful gift to find them.”

Bilbo nodded his understanding but turned his questioning eyes to her.

“What does it feel like, to find your heartsong?” Bilbo asked hesitantly. Dwin laughed, and with a snort she answered.

“I’m not the one to be asking. I haven’t found mine yet.” Dwin shrugged, unconcerned, one day she would find him. Dwin could recognize his voice anywhere, it was a lower baritone with a cheerful resonance, it as sturdy and sound as stone. She got excited just thinking about it. She couldn’t wait to meet him. She was so involved with thinking about her One’s voice she also missed Bilbo’s next question.

“Is it common for your heart song to be of a different race?” Bilbo asked quietly. Dwin blinked at him, it taking a moment to understand what he asked.

“It’s not common, no,” She started carefully, she had to be delicate with this, “But it’s not looked down upon. You don’t choose who you love. Mahal does that, and he has a plan, whether you realise it or not. Plus, I don’t think anyone who dare say no to the King Under the Mountain.” Dwin smirked at him and bumped his shoulder. The smirk grew even wider when the hobbit blushed.

“How do you know it’s your heartsong?” Dwin laughed at his next question, he was an inquisitive one, her friend. Of course, she shouldn’t be surprised. Once Bilbo had first opened up to her he had many questions for her, but she had many of her own. 

“Again, I’m not quite sure. But my Mama tells me that you feel drawn to the person. But it doesn’t really... click... until you hear them sing. Aye, she told me she nearly fainted when she heard Da sing for the first time.” Dwin giggled at the thought of her strong Mama fainting and she heard Bilbo’s quiet chuckles next to her. They settled in a pleasant silence, Bilbo and her Mama where some of the only people Dwin could be silent with. Sometimes it was nice to just, not talk. She looked up at the stars and covered a yawn with her hand. Bilbo looked at her, an amused smile on his face.

“Tired?” 

“You have no idea. I’m exhausted. I had to chase down one of patients to check his cracked rib, check a shattered arm, and take care of Princeling.” Dwin grumbled, muttering the last part softly so Bilbo wouldn’t hear, pouting at the memories. The grumpy dwarf, Dwalin had taken to actively avoiding her. She had only been able to corner him with a help of a sweet looking dwarf in knit. Only after the two of them had cornered the dwarf was she checked his rib. Then she had to deal with the soldier with the shattered arm. It didn’t look to be improving, and if it didn’t show any signs soon, Dwin would have to amputate it. Then she went the back princeling’s tent to drip soup and tea into his mouth. He could swallow the small amounts on his own now, which was a good sign. His breath was still a bit shaky though, so she had gotten an extra blanket to put on him. Bilbo’s chuckle brought her out of her thoughts.

“Princeling? Is that what you call Kíli?” He asked still laughing. Dwin blushed, she hadn’t realise he’d heard that.

“Yes. I’m taking care of Prince Kíli, it seemed right at the time.” Dwin shrugged still blushing. She thought it fit.  
“My, I might start calling him that.” Bilbo gave her another amused look before his face got more serious, “How is he doing? I heard some news from Balin but since you're his healer...”

“He’s doing better.” Dwin said with a nod, “There’s no sign of internal bleeding but he wasn’t awakened yet.”

Bilbo looked a little concerned but thanked her for the information. Finally he stood up and offered a hand for her to get up as well. She took it and got up from the log with another yawn. She tripped moving forward but caught herself before she fell completely, laughing a little at her stumble.

“It appears I’m in need of sleep. Good night Bilbo.” She smiled at the hobbit.

“I need some rest as well, sleep well Dwin.” He waved to her before heading off in the direction of the King’s tent. Dwin looked at his retreating back with amusement. He even slept near is One, it was adorable. With a sigh, Dwin headed off to her own tent, asleep before her head touched the pillow. She dreamt of war again but was soothed by the gentle sounds of her heartsong, lifting her off to an easier sleep.

The next day started better than yesterday, having actually felt like she had gotten some sleep. Dwin went to check the soldier with the shattered arm and it was showing signs of healing. He may never get back full use of it but she didn’t have to amputate. With a smile she walked to get something to drink, then went back to her tent. She only gotten halfway done with her drink when someone came into the tent. She looked up to see Surir standing in the entrance. Her teacher moved to sit down besides her. Dwin smiled but was little confused, Surir looked a little more serious than usual.

“How ya feeling lass?” Surir finally asked. Dwin was still confused but answered promptly.

“I”m fine?” It came out more of an question than an answer. Surir wasn’t one for small talk, but Dwin didn’t understand the reasoning behind this.

“Are ya asking me or telling me?” Surir said with an eyebrow arched. Dwin shrugged. She waited for her teacher to say something else, and with a sigh she complied, “How are ya dealing with aftermath of war?”

“It hasn’t been bad.” Dwin was telling the truth. Sure she’d had a few nightmares, it was nothing to really worry about though, not really. Dwin had been pretty busy, and she hadn’t had time to think about much of anything thing. Now that things were slowing down, the nightmares were getting a little worse. Not that she would tell Surir.

“Right.” Surir snorted. So apparently Dwin didn’t have to tell Surir, she knew. Somehow. Dwin would swear the Dwin secretly knew everything, “How bad has it been, really?”

“Well,” Dwin shuffled nervously. Dwin didn’t want to talk about it but she didn’t think Suri would let her get away from it, “I had a few nightmares. Nothing big.”

“What happened in them?” Suri prodded, surprisingly her voice was gentle. Dwin wasn’t used to this treatment. Only patients received that usually, and even then it was only the skittish ones.

“It’s mostly the sounds. Sometimes it’s Mazrlafm, you, or Bilbo.” Dwin admitted sheepishly. She felt a bit like a child for having nightmares. She knew that even soldiers had nightmares, but for someone not even fighting to have nightmares... it showed that Dwin was weak.

“That is understandable. It is upsetting to almost lose your loved ones.” Surir smiled at her. And Dwin broke down. She didn’t know why that prompted it but one minute she’s fine then the next she’s telling Suri everything, almost in tears. How scared she was for everyone, how scared she was for Bilbo, and how she felt like a coward. Dwin was only glad that she was in her tent. Dwarves weren’t supposed to cry in front of people, it was showing weakness.

Surir just hugged her and petted her hair, which brought Dwin fully to tears. She sniffled into Surir’s shoulder, trying to calm down her breathing. Trying to remember that she didn’t lose anyone. They were all safe and alive. Surir hummed something, the vibrations helping to soothe Dwin. Finally the sniffles subsided and it was quiet, the only noise was the bustle of the camp outside. They didn’t speak but they didn’t really need to. Dwin finally sat up, wiping her eyes. Surir gave Dwin a pat on the shoulder and left, leaving Dwin to her own company. Dwin sat with her knees up, hugging them to her chest. Not ready to face the world just yet.

Dwin was feeling lighter than she had in quite awhile. It was like a weight was gone from her shoulders, but it was a weight she hadn’t realised that was there. With a grin, she got some water and soup for princeling. Taking them back to his tent she reapplied salves and put on more bandages before sitting down to drip the substances into his mouth. She hummed the lullaby from her childhood and talked about random going-ons in the camp. Dwin always tried to talk to unconscious patients, if only to let them know they weren’t alone. There was a lull in her monologue as she started making some more of the salves that were low. As she was making it the entrance to the tent opened, bringing in a blond dwarf with crutches followed by a harried looking healer. Dwin recognizing the healer, Ámundur, he was only thirty years older than her. But ever since they had met they had mutually disliked each other. She smirked and turned to them.

“Can I help you two?” She asked cheerfully, throwing a blinding smile at Ámundur, he just scowled at her. The other dwarf barely acknowledged her rushing, as well as he could on crutches, to princeling’s bedside. She moved to his side, she figured he was the brother. She made herself forget this was a prince and treat him like any worried family member. She racked her brain trying to remember his name, Gíli? Míli? Fíli, that was it. 

“He’s healing well and improving everyday. He hasn’t woken up yet, but I suspect he will soon though.” Dwin said, standing by the cot with the prince, but giving him some space. The princeling was healing and slowly but surely showing signs of waking up. The other healer scowling on the other side of princeling. She glared at him and told him to take a break, she’d watch over both of them. He complied with a sneer at Dwin, she just looked at him bemused. She turned to the prince, he didn’t seem to be paying attention, just holding princeling’s hand and staring. Dwin felt pity for him, she knew how scary it was to see your loved ones hurt.

“He did this to protect me.” The prince finally bit out. Dwin almost jumped at the unexpected noise. She studied princeling as she answered.

“There’s not much sibling’s wouldn’t do for eachother.” Dwin felt a twinge of guilt, as her first thoughts were of Mazrlafm. But she knew Dag was perfectly capable of taking care of himself and she would do anything for him, but Mazrlafm was more likely to need her. She returned to making the salves, giving them at least some semblance of privacy.

“How bad was he?” The question was asked tightly. Dwin sighed, it seemed as if the prince was beating himself up over this. But he had a right to know.

“It was worrying at first. He had a dislocated shoulder, has two broken ribs, and a head injury. But it’s evident now that there’s no internal bleeding, which was what I was mainly worried about. I’m still worried about his head injury, but I won’t know anymore until I can speak with him. He will survive and he will wake.” Dwin said quietly, using the smoothing voice, to help calm him. But she spoke frankly, because she thought that family members should know exactly what’s going on. Dwin didn’t face him, but kept on with her task. She heard the chair creak as weight was being put on it, and she was happy he was sitting down. He obviously needed to rest his leg if he was on crutches. She stayed in tent for another hour busying herself with things that she didn’t really need to do. Fíli didn’t leave his brother’s side and didn’t ask him to. Finally with a sign she left, wondering what she could do. So busy with those thoughts she wasn’t watching where she was going she tripped out of the tent and into something solid. Dwin blinked up to see Dwalin, looking at her with veiled amusement. She stepped away, heat rushing to her face. Thrice-damn her clumsiness!

“Thank you.” She said finally.

“No problem.” His thickly accented voice was still tinged with amusement. The amusement faded as he looked at the tent. He seemed very protective of the princes, who themselves were famous for being inseparable, “How’s the lad doing?”

“I think,” Dwin started, wondering about which one he was talking about and finally settling for both, “That them being together helps.”

He looked at her and looked off, muttering something. He started walking only to pause and motion for her to follow him. Confused, Dwin hurried after him, almost tripping again. As she caught up, she had to walk rather quickly to keep up with his long strides. Finally they came to a tent which he entered without hesitation. Figuring she couldn’t get in that much trouble with the tall dwarf she followed. It was a big tent, but unoccupied. Dwalin practically shoved a straw mattress in her arms and picked up the wooden frame of the cot with one hand. Catching on to what he was planning, Dwin figured that this was Fíli’s tent. They were moving him into his brother’s tent. Following along quickly she caught up with Dwalin again. They got a few curious looks from passersby but both dwarves ignored them. When they got to princeling’s tent Dwalin again entered without hesitation, Dwin rolled her eyes but followed. He set the cot down on the other side of the tent and Dwin laid down the mattress. Fíli watched them with a slight smile. Dwin smiled back and left, leaving both dwarves with princeling. Today had been a rather good day.


	7. A Meeting of Two Brown Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiya! It's been awhile! I'm really going to try to cross-post better, because I'm still behind on AO3. I just don't want to spam this with a bunch of chapters then suddenly stop because I don't have any new content, not that it's much better than what I'm doing now. X3 So maybe I'll just spam this with chapters until I'm caught up. Well, I hope you enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Khuzdul in this chapter:
> 
> buram- human

Two days later Dwin had gotten used to Fíli’s presence and had quickly come to like the young prince. He had an air of mischief and was quite friendly with her. As he had gotten to see for himself that his brother getting better, the more friendly and open he was. Dwin and the older prince had traded a few stories and Dwin got a view into how close the brothers were. There was nary a story without both of them in it, in a way it reminded Dwin of Mazrlafm and herself. Dwin easily forgot how much responsibility Fíli had and quickly thought of him as a dwarf she could easily become friends with. But he did have many responsibilities on him as the heir and that was a side of him not to be forgotten.

The day before that Dwin had gotten to see that side of Fíli. The more serious side of him, the heir. He had been arguing with some older dwarf about the men of Bard. Fíli’s normally jovial blue eyes were cold, his posture demanded attention and respect, and he had looked regal and powerful. Needless to say, he won that argument. Dwin had been filled with awe and also a little intimidated. That wasn’t a dwarf to be trifled with, but later that day she had again seen the friendly, open side of him. She just counted herself lucky to not be on the wrong side him. It was that cheerful prince that greeted her when she came into their tent midday to change princleing’s wrappings.

“Good day, Healer!” She gave the blond prince an amused look and studied his brother. The princelings breathing was that of sleep, Dwin felt certain that he would wake soon.

“Good day!” Dwin greeted and made her way to the desk she had claimed for her own use, Fíli had got his own desk from his old tent, which he placed near his cot on the opposite side of the tent from his brother. Since the King was still unconscious some of his duties fell to his heir, meaning that desk was slowly filling with various papers. Fíli was working closely with Dain to start plans for the future Erebor. Even with his duties, Fíli wouldn’t leave his brother’s side for long, Dwin thought it was adorable.

Dwin busied herself getting the substances she would need that to redo princeling’s wrappings, humming to herself. Fíli was at his desk writing on some document or the other, it was a peaceful atmosphere. Suddenly, it was broke by a groan, Dwin whirled to face princeling. He was waking! Both Dwin and Fíli rushed to his side.

“Kíli!” Fíli had to visibly restrain himself from tackling his brother, settling for squeezing his hand tightly.

“Hey brother.” Princeling voice was cracking and Dwin rushed to get him some water from the pitcher in the tent.

“Take small sips.” Dwin cautioned as she handed him the cup and guiding his hand with hers. He was a bit unsteady taking it but successfully brought it to his mouth and took sips. He handed her back the cup with a grin. Dwin just shook her head and put the cup on her desk, which was closer than Fíli’s. She started to ask him questions about his pain level, he said he felt like a wagon ran him over. Fíli rushed out to get him some tea to help the pain. She almost giggled at the sight of the prince running out of the tent, but contained the urge. She just smirked and started to undo the bandages. Princeling was silent, probably from the pain, but studying her. Dwin fought the rising heat and got her salves, it always made her uncomfortable when people stared at her. She unwrapped the old bandages, applied the salves, then wrapped the wounds in new bandages. Finally, Dwin looked up at him.

The first thing that she noticed was his eyes, they were a deep brown. Much darker than her own brown eyes. His eyes were almost pure brown with a few black striations marring the color and a black outer ring. Hers were a lighter brown with flecks of gold in them. He had a straight nose and a beard growing in. It may not have been much but it framed his face nicely. Not that she could say anything about the lack of it, he still had more facial hair than she did.

With a cough Dwin stepped away from him and put the extra bandages on her desk. Her face burning, she’d been ogling the prince. Her patient. She stayed turned away from him, she had to put the bandages back and make sure they were properly folded. When she finally turned back to look at the prince he was looking at her with a silly grin on his face, she promptly ignored the positive effect his smile had on her, and glared at him. As Fíli came in with the tea she took her leave, eager to get away from the tent.

As Dwin was making her hasty retreat from the tent she realised she’d have to come back. She needed to talk with Kíli about his injuries and what they needed to do. She didn’t need to do it right now, and Fíli was there; he would sure his brother was laying down and getting water. She was sure they’d want time to talk anyways. As Dwin was just nearing her tent when she heard a familiar voice calling out to her. Dwin turned around to see Surir striding towards her.

“Dwin, come with me.” Surir said as she was near. With a bemused smile Dwin followed, curious to what Surir needed from her. They walked through the camp, Dwin only tripping twice which she thought was a success. Going towards the tent belonging to Dain. Surir strode through the entrance, Dwin hesitating before following. Was Surir using Dain’s tent again, was Dain injured? Dwin racked her mind, she had swore she’d seen him up and about since the fighting stopped. Had she imagined it?

It was with a sigh of relief Dwin created a healthy Dain. Grinning, he came up to her and swung her around, and with a laugh she clung to him.

“There’s my lass! Good to see a pretty face after a hard day.” Dain put her down and keep arms around her, probably anticipating her almost falling. Her clumsiness was the topic of quite a few stories around the Iron Hills; much to Dwin’s ire and shame.

“Dain, you’re not helping her problem of staying on her feet spinning her around like that.” Surir added dryly, moving to sit on a chair.

“Jealous Surir? Aye, come here, I can swing you around a time or two.” Dain said opening his arms towards her. Surir growled at him and crossed her arms over her chest.

“Come and try. We’ll see who swings who around.” Surir glared at Dain. He responded with a booming laugh before settling himself on the chair in front of the desk. His tent was well furnished. It contained a big desk with three chairs around it and a cot was in the corner with a table besides it. She set herself in the only open chair besides Surir, across from Dain. Dwin realised she hadn’t told either of them the news yet.

“Oh! Lord Dain, Princel-,” She coughed to cover her mistake, “Prince Kíli has awoken.”

“Good!” Dain boomed, clapping a hand on the table, “We were worried, I’m happy he’s well. I’ll tell my lad later, Thorin will want to see him.”

“Speakin’ of Thorins’ and all, how’s our King doing?” Surir asked, eyes sparkling with amusement.

“Still not awake, but I’d be asking the halfling. He’s the expert, after all.” Dain chuckled, “The more I see of the lad, the more I like him.”

“Aye,” Dwin laughed, “He has that effect on people. His size is misleading, he has the courage of some of the greatest of dwarves.”

“Indeed. I’ve heard the tales, it’s hard to put the tales to one so small.” Surir said, shaking her head.

“It is, but the lad went to fight and saved Thorin and his nephews.” Dain looked saddened, a look at odds on his always jovial face, “I only hope Thorin realises what he has.”

Dwin fought hard to keep a grin from spilling on to her face. What information she had wasn’t hers to share. Bilbo’s secret was safe with her, despite the temptation to say something. Dain and Surir bantered a bit more, Dwin looking on with amusement, occasionally throwing a remark in the conversation but content to just listening. This was usual, this reminded Dwin that the war was over and they had won. And she hadn't really felt the success until today. 

Finally, after an hour or so of talking she left Surir and Dain to themselves. Letting Surir and Dain know where she was going before she left. Now that she needn't worry about Kíli as much she could finally take some time to clean up. It was nice to be able to relax and think of such things.

She made a quick stop at her tent to grab her soap, other necessary toiletries, a change of clothing, and her stained clothes. Dwin then made her way down to the river. She found a wooded spot that was lazily flowing and was deep enough to bathe in. Dwin stripped down to her underclothes. Since they weren’t in a mountain Dwin was supposed to wear breeches with the close proximity to the other races, especially the elves. Normally she’d be at least wearing a shift over her underclothes. Dwin rather liked the freedom the pants gave her, but she felt a little exposed only wearing her underclothes. But the area was wooded enough to provide privacy and make Dwin feel safe enough to bathe. There was also the added bonus of being able to hand her wet clothes on tree limbs.

Finally, with a slight sigh of relief Dwin look off her underclothes as well. She kneeled down on the bank of the river with her clothes in a pile next to her. Starting with those that were blood stained, she soaked them and scrubbed out the stains as well as she could. Once Dwin had decided that was as much as she could do for them, she got up to hand them to dry, then started on the next set of clothing. She repeated the process until everything was deemed clean enough to wear again and were drying.

Finally, Dwin herself could get clean. She slowly made her way into the river. She tripped on the bank and fell in. Which, while scared the wits out of Dwin, did get her body quickly adjusted to the cooler temperature of the water. It was clean, and that was all she was asking for really. When the water came up to her shoulders, Dwin stopped her advance and dunked under the water. Trying to to comb her hair as well as she could with her fingers. One of the only times she could get her curly hair untangled was when it was wet.

After Dwin felt most of the tangles were out she surfaced. She swam to the bank to grab her soap then made her way back to her spot. Lathering her hair and sideburns, letting it set while she started on her body. After she finished, Dwin dipped down to rinse her hair. She stayed under the water, soaking in the peace of the river flowing past her and the quiet song of birds. The birds were storming back to Erebor, and now their songs were able to be heard all around the mountain. Even the trees that seemed dead were starting to grow a few leaves, even though it was autumn. As if all they were waiting for was the lift of Smaug’s curse.

When breathing became a pressing need Dwin popped back up, making her way back to the bank. She found a rock in the sun and sat on it to let the sun dry her. When Dwin was dry she got up, putting the now dry clothes on. Dressing in blue breeches, a white linen shirt, and a waistcoat of deep red. Then putting on her outer layer of another vest with a belt and a jacket over that. She looked like a dwarven soldier, but part of Dwin couldn’t wait until she could wear clothes and feel like herself.

She left the forest and walked into the camp. Dropping her things back at her tent and Dwin couldn’t help but revel in the feeling of being clean. Bathes were one of the things she always missed the most when she left the mountain. Dwin made her way back to the Princes’ tent, she needed to talk to princeling now that he was awake. She entered and almost groaned. Kíli was sitting up on the cot with Fíli on the other side of it, but what really grabbed Dwin’s attention was Mazrlafm sitting on a chair besides the cot. She didn’t want know what they were laughing about, she decided quickly.

“And then- Dwin!” Mazrlafm saw her first and gave her a big smile, a mischievous sparkle in his blue eyes. With all their eyes on her Dwin stumble towards them, glaring at Mazrlafm, he knew she hated being stared at. Both other dwarves laughed, only Fíli being kind enough to hide it with a cough. Dwin glared at them as well.

“You shouldn’t exhaust my patient, Mazrlafm.” Dwin said haughtily, moving to the desk with healing supplies. She got a glass of water for princeling, making sure her back was to them.

“I’m doing nothing of the sort! I’m simply entertaining him. In fact, we were just talking about that incident with the pony.” Mazrlafm said, Dwin’s back stiffened. He wouldn’t dare, or would he?

“If they liked that story,” Dwin had turned around to face them, a feral grin on her face. If Mazrlafm wanted to play, she’d play. The princes were looking between the two of them, clearly amused, “Then they would like the one about the bar in Kapp.”

“The bar in Kapp?” Fíli asked bemused, grinning at his cousin.

“Oh yes, the bar in Kapp. For Thorin’s 66th birthday when went to a human town not too far from the Iron Hills. And he got so drunk that he thought this man was-”

“Dwin!” Mazrlafm cut her off, “That’s an old one.”

“Oh, not at all Thorin! Please, Dwin continue.” It was Kíli this time, a wicked grin on his face, “We want to hear this one.”

“If you insist. Now where was I? Oh yes, Mazrlafm is so drunk he can barely see. And there’s this man sitting across the bar, so in his drunken haze thinks the buram is a dwarven lass.” Dwin paused to laugh.

“I think we’re done with that story.” Mazrlafm said with a glare at Dwin, she gave him a sweet smile in return. 

“But I didn’t even get the part about you belting out love songs to the poor man.” Dwin exclaimed, she tried to stay straight-faced but ended up breaking out into laughter. Mazrlafm stood up and grumbled at her.

“I’ll be leaving, obviously I’m not wanted here.” Dwin raised her eyes at him and smirked. Shaking her head, Dwin turned back to her desk again, gather the supplies she would need to make new salves.

“Wait, I’ll walk with you. I need to speak with your father.” Dwin heard Fíli get up and then the tent flap close behind them. Dwin grabbed her mortar and pestle, then took off the jacket that was constricting her arm movement. She laid it across a side of the desk and started on making more of the salves that she would need. There was a familiar silence, Dwin couldn’t decide if it was a good or ill thing.

It was only when Dwin had no more to do that she turned to face the prince. His face was surprisingly solemn as he studied her. They looked at each other; a moment going by, then two, then three. Dwin broke the eye contact and moved to sit in chair previously occupied by Mazrlafm.

“Did Prince Fíli tell you the extent of your injuries?” Dwin asked finally. Kíli looked confused for a moment, then comprehension lighted up his face. He was very expressive, Dwin guessed he confused about his injuries, he did just wake up a few hours ago after all.

“Yes, he said I have three broken ribs, a nasty bump on my head, and had a dislocated shoulder. Right?” He asked her, which she confirmed with a nod. This wasn’t the first time she had heard him speak but she was struck with the pleasant way his baritone voice rolled off her. Dwin mentally shook herself, studiously ignoring his smile at her, resenting the effect his presence had on her.

“That’s right,” She cleared her throat, “How is your head feeling?”

“It still hurts a bit and I have an ache within my head.” Kíli explained, his brown eyes capturing hers. Finding herself unable to look away, Dwin looked back, trying to remember what she had been asking.

“That’s common for an injury such as yours. If it’s a bad ache, send for me, I’ll have a tea to help with that. Your ribs and shoulder will take at least a month to heal. Your shoulder will be stiff and tomorrow I’ll show you movements to help get it back to how it should be.”

“That sounds good, Dwin.” He said her name like he was testing it out. Dwin tried hard not to react to his voice saying her name. Dwin cursed mentally, curse him, curse his damned brown eyes, and curse his smile! And there he was, seemingly unaffected by everything. Dwin was tempted to make him call her healer, but she hated when people said, ‘Healer Dwin’, it made her sound so old. She reserved that for people she didn’t like, it may be stuffy but it’s less familiar than just calling her by her name. She shook her head and settled on giving princeling a small smile. He returned it with a blinding grin. And Dwin, for a moment, let the intense feeling of joy surface. Even if she wouldn’t let it happen again, it was a nice feeling.


	8. Trouble Enough for Four!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yep. I'm just adding a bunch of chapters. I've never been consistent before, why start now?? X3 (Also I noticed an error about chapter 2 and 6 being the same, which I've now corrected. It may have just been an issue for me, but idk)

Dwin tried to hide her panic, giving a rather stiff nod the the soldier that just informed her that Prince Kíli required her presence. He left her tent and Dwin rested her head on the cool wood of her desk, taking deep breathes. She swore the dwarves were trying to kill her. Within the four days Kíli had woke up, the three rascals had been causing a fair bit of chaos. Which Dwin had to clean up after, normally in the form of treating the numerous injuries they had managed to get. Ranging from Kíli bruising his broken ribs falling from a wall to Mazrlafm having a black eye from backing the other two in a fight. Why the three had decided getting into a fight when Kíli had a stiff shoulder and broken ribs and Fíli on crutches, she would never know. The refused to give her any reasons and tried, horribly, to reassure her by telling her the men looked worse than they did.

With a deep sigh Dwin hurriedly put on her jacket and rushed out to find the errant princes. Mahal knew what they did this time, she shuddered imagining what horrible injury they could have. Mazrlafm could have broken something, Kíli was unconscious again, Fíli have damaged his leg even more. She cursed mentally, why in Durin’s name did they decide always to involve her? If she wasn’t worrying about them, she was angry at them!

Dwin almost shrieked when a hand on her arm suddenly pulled her behind a pile of crates. Her balance being horrible, combined with the unexpected motion, made her topple heavily to the ground. Dwin glared up at the three grinning faces above her.

“What are you idjits thinking of! Pulling ladies behind boxes, didn’t your Ma’s teach ya better?” Dwin growled at them, getting up and brushing any dirt off her jacket. All of them shushed her and returned to peaking over the crates. She looked at them, curiosity winning over the anger. They seemed to be uninjured, at least no more injured than normal, “What’s going on?”

“Shh, we’re watching the target.” Kíli said, he turned back and met her eyes, then pressed the tip of his hand against her lips. She blinked at him, definitely quiet now, then he returned to peaking over the crates hid them. Dwin huffed quietly but remained silent.

“Ya wouldn’t want him to notice us, would ya Dwin?” Mazrlafm threw a devious grin her way. She just pouted and glared, waiting for the explanation she would eventually get. Kíli’s fingers was still on her lips and Dwin, getting slightly uncomfortable with the sensation, licked him. He cringed away and jerked his fingers away dramatically. Though unseen by Dwin the younger prince proceeded to wink at his brother, to which his brother responded by rolled his eyes. After five more minutes of the silence Dwin scooted between Mazrlafm and Kíli, peaking over the crates; her eyes scanning for the target of their watch. She saw the wizard talking to an older dwarf, but even the boys weren’t fools enough to mess with a wizard. At least, she hoped they weren’t. So she moved on from the duo quickly, she saw quite a few dwarves running around, but none of them stuck out to her. Frustrated she pulled herself down so she was hidden again.

“Who are we looking at?” She hissed at them, Fíli rolled his eyes at her while Mazrlafm laughed, as quietly as he could, at her. Kíli laughed as well but gestured for her to look up again, she complied, looking around again. He came nearer to her, leaning to whisper in her ear. Dwin clutched the crate, desperately trying to hang on to her frustration, anything, that would distract her from the odd sensation of Kíli’s close proximity.

“You see the tall dwarf, to the right, talking to the smaller dwarf in knit?” His breath tickled her ear. Dwin had to stifle a shiver that went down her spine. She focused on the task in front of her, she spied the pair Kíli pointed out. Recognition filled her, the tall dwarf was the grum- Dwalin- that was his name. Then next to him was the dwarf that helped her check Dwalin’s ribs.

“Dwalin and, oh- what was his name?” Dwin whispered back, loud enough for the other two to hear. She racked her brain, but didn’t come up with a name. Had she actually heard it?

“Ori.” Fíli supplied helpfully. They watched for a moment, Dwin didn’t see anything too interesting. Except, now that she thought about it, Dwalin seemed to yield to the smaller dwarf rather easily. And if Dwin’s prior experience was anything to go by, that dwarf didn’t not yield well usually. And was the smaller dwarf giving Dwalin a scarf? It wasn’t near any holidays, and unless it was Dwalin’s birthday, that definitely could be a courting gift. Dwin was struck with how nice a couple they would make, it was too far away to see if they were blushing. Both seemed a bit nervous, with conviction Dwin decided that Dwalin, indeed, just got a courting gift. She snuck a glance to either side, she realised what was happening, did her companions though?

“Why is Dwalin the target?” Dwin asked finally, she felt like she had seen enough, and intruding on a private moment. So she sat on the ground with her back resting on the crate.

“He’s been acting strangely lately.” Fíli responded, his eyebrows narrowed in either confusion or frustration. Dwin couldn’t decide which.

“Yes, that and he’s been... almost cheerful. Which is very unDwalin-like.” Kíli added, “So we’re trying to find out why.”

“And why am I needed for this?” Dwin asked with an amused smile at them.

“What, your too busy for us now?” Mazrlafm asked, indignation seeping into his voice. Dwin rolled her eyes at him.

“Of course I am, but that’s never stopped you before.” Dwin snorted and looked at the other two, the looked away sheepishly, “Lads, why am I here?”

“Well Dwin,” Kíli started, throwing an arm around her shoulders.

“It’s just well, Dwalin seems to like you. Which is rare by the way.” Fíli said with a grin her way.

“And if this goes south, he’s much less likely to get mad with you with us!” Mazrlafm finished, smiling broadly. She raised her eyebrows, unimpressed.

“You want to use me as a dwarf shield?” Dwin wasn’t amused at the prospect and was considering leaving, a flurry of movement caught her attention. The dwarves had rushed to look over the crates. Dwin craned her neck backwards, trying to see what was going on, “What’s happening?”

“They’re gone! They started walking away then a group of dwarves past them, and now we can’t find them.” Fíli moaned, sitting on the ground pouting. They cursed and grumbled about the loss of their targets, while Dwin sat laughing at them. All four of them jumped in surprise when a deep voice rumbled from behind them.

“What do yer think yer doing behind there?” Dwalin growled at them. All them looked up with wide eyes, the boys turned to her.

“We were just...” Kíli started, obviously scrambling for something to say. With a mental groan Dwin sat up to look at Dwalin.

“We were hiding from Dain. He wanted help with some paperwork.” Dwin said quickly, with a glare at Kíli. Damn them for getting her involved, again.

“But we better get back. We lots of... Books. To read.” Kíli finished running off, Fíli and Mazrlafm right behind him. Dwin looked, wide eyed, between their retreating backs and Dwalin. They just left her! She gave Dwalin a sheepish look, with a grunt he waved her off. With a grin she hurried after the trio, preparing the verbal lashing they were going to get. 

Alas, Dwin didn’t get the chance to give the trio the punishment she had hoped. As a soldier came to inform the Princes’ that their uncle was awake. Dwin felt joy at the news. Not only because her King was getting better, but that his loved ones: Bilbo, Fíli, Kíli, would get him back. Dwin wondered how things with Bilbo were going to proceed, he was technically still banished but his refusal to leave the King... The King wouldn’t make Bilbo leave, would he? Dwin hoped not, she only hoped that King Thorin realised Bilbo was his heartsong. No dwarf would turn away his One. 

So Dwin ambled her way back to her tent, Mazrlafm had slunk off somewhere to avoid Dwin’s ire. It was pleasant to have time to herself, but unfortunately it left her alone with her thoughts. Those thoughts which now were centered around her family back in the Iron Hills. She missed them. With the chaos that had come after the war she hadn’t had much of a chance to write a longer letter, plus the mail service wasn’t set up yet. Dain had a personal Raven which she borrowed, but he needed that for more important things then sending her letters to the Iron Hills for her. When she got to her tent she moved to her desk, where all her letters were. Pulling a few out of the stack, she read them over. Most of her letters were from her mother, who would sometimes relay messages from her father. Her brother Dag sent his own, but they were few and far inbetween. Dwin really didn’t mind, Dag never was one for words. Like many Dwarves he preferred to take action, which Dwin understood, in many ways she was very similar to her brother.

With a long sigh she read the most recent letter from her mother, which had been five days before the battle. A part of the letter said that she was proud of Dwin for going to war. Even days later, reading over the words gave Dwin a feeling a warmth. Healers were important in dwarven society, but it was the warriors that gained merit and rank by war. Even so, it was very honorable to participate in war in any way. Dwin was proud herself for being able to aid her brethren, even in the small way she did. It meant even more to have her mother recognise her 

Though the work was not over, Dwin heard about how some from the Iron Hills were staying to help rebuild Erebor. Dwin couldn’t wait to see the Golden city back to it’s former glory one day. With King Thorin finally awake and the war over, progress could finally begin. Dwin heard the flap to her tent rustle and turned around to see Surir walking in.

“Dwin.” Surir greeted with a smile, she stood in the doorway, a shadow passing her face.

“Suri, is something wrong?” Dwin asked quickly, panic shooting through her. Surir chuckled and shook her head.

“Nay, lass. Nothing’s amiss. Just wanted to check up on ya.” Surir said, settling on the cot, studying Dwin.

“I’m good. Taking the rare moment of peace to write to Ma.” Dwin said with a fond smile.

“Aye, she’ll be wantin’ to know every detail.” Surir chuckled, she peered at Dwin, “Lass, do ya miss home?”

“Of course.” Dwin said, curious about what caused that question, “I miss Ma and Da, but I don’t regret coming if that’s what this is about.”

“I wasn’t thinking you regret coming. You had a duty, just as I did.” Surir said, looking away, seeming lost in thought, “I just know how easy it is to miss home now that we have down time.”

“I’m fine.” Dwin shrugged, “It’s not often a lass like me gets out of the mountain.”

“Aye, we are fortunate in that regard. Adventure’s in our blood, it’s good for a dwarvendam to go out of the mountain occasionally. Good for the character.” Surir said with a grin, “Aye, it’s pretty out here isn’t?”

“That it is. Once everything grows back it’ll be a breath-stealing sight.” Dwin agreed, the landscape was beautiful, even with the damage done to it. Surrounded with gentle cliffs and forests, the Lonely Mountain sat in the middle. It’s regal peak touching the clouds. The forest already had started to perk up with life, as if with the end of Smaug’s oppression had lifted the weight off their branches. Dwin thought the Iron Hills were truly impressive, but nothing could compete with the scenery currently around her. With a sigh Surir, seeing Dwin lost in her thoughts, got up and clapped Dwin on the shoulder affectionately. Surir left Dwin to herself and Dwin got started on her letter.

“Dear Ma...”


	9. To stay, or not to stay?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dwin has a choice to face: Stay in Erebor or leave to go back to the Iron Hills. This Bilbo situation is getting more support from outside forces and plans are starting to be concocted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Khuzdul in this chapter:
> 
> Abnân- Hidden Wealth

Dwin, despite the protest of the otherwise by Fíli, Kíli, and Mazrlafm, did have other duties than worrying about them. She still visited patients when it was her turn to do rounds and helped to start cleaning the wreckage left by war. The elves were getting ready to move out and the men were going to stay behind to help the dwarves with the rebuilding of Dale and Erebor. Dwin had seen the men and dwarves start to mingle, though she had been busy enough not to pay close attention to them. The women and children had joined the men in their temporary camp, since Laketown had been destroyed. It brought a smile to Dwin’s face to see the children running around, though it was a rare sight as they stayed mostly to their own camp.

Dwin was currently on washing duty with some of the other healers. She found the repetitive actions of washing the clothes quite relaxing. They were stationed at the edge of camp. A cliff hung over their heads protecting them from the midday autumn sun. Grass covered the cliffs and rolling hills around them, and late flowers were starting to bloom. Dwin tried to soak up as much as the scenery as she could. The gentle breeze blew her hair into her eyes, and with a huff of irritation she used the back of her hair to push it back. Dwin had left most of her bangs free, pulling the rest of the curly mane into a bun, a single fishtail braid wrapped within it clipped with a bead with Surir’s family crest, this stating that she was an apprentice.

Unlike their male counterparts, whose hairstyles were much less complex, the dwarvendams had a language wrapped within their hair. It was only on special holidays a dwarvendam was suppose to do more elaborate versions of at least two of their braids, thickly decorated with ornaments. Dwin currently had six she could choose from, though some braids were required to be worn. Dwin did not feel the need to tell the whole of Middle Earth that she was unattached, but she knew many dwarvendams who wore them as they came of age.

A hand on her shoulder made Dwin break away from her thoughts, she looked up to see the grinning face of Kíli behind her. Dwin turned back to her washing with eyes turned heavenward, but a smile made its way across her face. His happy mood always seemed to be infectious.

“Do you need something Kíli?” She asked, seeing him plop down on the log beside her form the corner of her eye. 

“No, I just thought you might want the company.” He threw her a lopsided grin, and she turned to look at him with suspicion.

“What did you do?” She asked, pausing her work to put her hands on her hips. He had to have done something to incur the wrath of someone and he was hiding out with her, which was not uncommon with the prince.

“Nothing, I swear!” He widened his eyes and gave her a look that reminded her of a pup, and she was helpless to do anything but crack under the weight of it. She turned away, hoping the not feel its effects when she could not see it.

“If Dwalin comes looking for your hide, I will not protect you.” She said, and started back to her task of washing various clothes. He nodded eagerly and settled besides her and as silence fell upon them Dwin decided not break it; fully content with sitting and basking in the warm day.

“Looks like you need new water.” Kíli finally broke the silence with his observation. Dwin looked down and saw he was right, the water had finally turned a brown from the dirt and grim. She would have to dump it out and then go to the river to collect some more. Dwin put the clothes she was finished with on the table where they were waiting to be rinsed and hung in the sun by another dwarf. Now with her hands free, she stretched out her back.

“I better go and get some more then.” She started to get up, only to be stopped with a hand on her shoulder.

“No need, I will get it for you.” Kíli offered, his brown eyes sparkling with intensity. Dwin studied him for a moment. If he was planning something she could not see it in his face, which usually would be bursting with mirth if he was going to try and trick her. Finally, after accepting he had planned nothing, she shrugged; who was she to turn down the help.

“Thank you, I would appreciate that.” Dwin said with a grin up at the now standing prince. He grinned back at her and grabbed the empty bucket by her washing tub and started off towards the river. Dwin shook her head at his retreating back, sometimes she thought she would never understand dwarrows.

As Dwin waited for Kíli to bring the clean water her thoughts circled back to a certain hobbit. Since King Thorin awakened, Bilbo had been in a state of near constant activity, almost never stopping to talk, hardly even taking a break to get necessities like food and sleep. In the brief moments she had talked to him, he seemed almost scared of stopping, as if something horrible would happen if he was not always active. The healer part of Dwin was about ready to force him to rest, but that desperation to remain active had stopped her, something else obviously was going on. And if she unable to figure out what it was, rest would do little but give him the energy to do more. Not that the hobbit would tell her what was, so obviously, bothering him. Dwin had tried to talk to her friend, with no success. When he was not with the king, he was sleeping, and she did not want to interrupt the few hours of sleep he had been getting lately. She had begun to form a plan of intervention for the hobbit, because something had to change, and soon at that!

Before Dwin could go further into thinking about her plans, she noticed Kíli come up the hill towards her a bucket of water sloshing besides him. She smiled at the sight and waved at him from her seat upon the log. He looked like he was about to return the gesture, but stumbled and started to fall down the hill. Dwin could only watch in horror as he and the bucket of water when splashing down the hill. Dwin quickly got up and ran to him, her heart pounding in her chest. He could have damaged his shoulder! Or hurt his ribs! Dwin rushed over to way he laid at the bottom of the hill, he was already sitting up groaning.

“Are you hurt? How does your shoulder feel? Any pain in your ribs? How about your head?” She skidded to a stop and kneeled besides him. Dwin barely stopped herself from franticly feeling his ribs, to make sure the fall had not done more damage to them.

“ I am fine, I promise.” He sent her a grin, thought it was slightly pained. Dwin offered her hand to him, as to help him get up off the ground. He took it and got up, taking a moment to lean against her. Dwin wrapped an arm around his waist, about to check him over, but before she could do that he leaned down more so he was level with her ear and whispered, “Thank you.”

Dwin valiantly fought the heat rising to checks and rolled her eyes at him, now hyper-aware of the little space between them. He grinned at her and settled his weight off of her. It was then he noticed the empty bucket at his feet. He looked so forlorn at the loss of the water that Dwin had to laugh. She shook her head and picked up the bucket, then looped her arm through his.

“Let us go get some more, my prince.” Kíli looked at her, it was an emotion she could not readily identify, but finally settled on it being cheer. Though she could not guess the cause of it. She had not realised what she had said affected him so acutely. She shrugged it off as a thought for another time.

Dwin and Kíli successfully got the water the second time around. Then Dwin finished her workload and left with the prince. Having thought more on the issue of her older friend, Dwin had decided it was time for reinforcements. So off she went, with Kíli in tow, to find his brother, because they had a hobbit to talk about.

“Something is wrong with Bilbo,” Dwin started, her and Kíli had found Fíli in the brothers’ tent, “He is nearly working himself to Mahal’s halls every day. It just is not healthy!”

The brothers exchanged looks, holding a conversation with their eyes. It lasted for a minute before they both looked at her; the solemn emotions on their faces almost unnerving to Dwin.

“We will help.” Fíli said, once more it struck Dwin with a vision of the King he would one day become. She gave them a slight smile and they began their battle plans.

A few hours had passed and they had gotten no further in their plans than when they had started. Coming up with nothing better than just kidnapping him, but Dwin felt like she would rather not have an angry hobbit on her hands, and doubted if the three of them could even contain an angry hobbit; she had heard Bilbo’s stories. Dwin puzzled over their predicament once again. What could they do? They had to do something! But Dwin did not want to risk her recent friendship with the hobbit either. Maybe if they waited until nightfall... Dwin quickly disregarded that plan. After a day of his near frantic working he would be tired, and he needed all the sleep he could find. Dwin had noticed the dark circles growing around his eyes, she was not going to get in the way of the precious sleep. As a healer she simply could not!

Nightfall was growing closer and Dwin had started to yawn, she had not gotten much sleep last night. With a long-suffering sigh she got up and stretched. They had to stop for the night, but they would finish planning eventually.

“I best leave, I am exhausted and I still have things to do before I sleep.” Dwin said, smiling ruefully at the princes. Fíli bade her goodnight and with a clap on her shoulder went back to the papers on his desk.

“How about I escort you to your tent.” Kíli said as she turned to look at him, seeing the look she gave him, he continued quickly, “If that is suitable for you.”

Dwin studied him for a moment, but not quite knowing what she was looking for. Finally she smiled and nodded her acceptance. Dwin wondered about Kíli, at first he seemed to be a simple Dwarf, easy to laugh and of good humor, but then she noted a depth to him she had not expected. She giggled at his excessive bow, some things about him did stay that simple.

“My lady.” He said looking up from his dramatic bow, offering her his arm. Dwin laughed again and took the proffered arm. And if she felt a little warm at the sight of the dazzling smile she received, she was sure it was just uncommonly warm outside the tent.

They walked in a peaceful silence to her tent. Dwin took a moment to take in the wonderful scenery. Erebor never ceased to be beautiful to her. The grassy plain they were camped was in the shadow of the mountain with a patch of woods just off to the side. She glanced at Kíli, taking a moment to study him unobserved. His mouth was quirked in a small smile that quintessentially him. He was always so eager and joyful, Dwin couldn’t help but feel happy around him. The object of her study glanced at her, the smile growing. Their eyes met and Dwin felt heat rush to her face, not quite knowing what caused it or what to do she tried to calm herself, but ended in her stumbling. Kíli laughed and she joined in, whatever strange moment they had gone, her clumsiness seemed to show up at the most inopportune times. As they neared her tent Kíli turned to look at her, this time more serious.

“We will figure out something, don’t worry too much Dwin.” Dwin struggled with a response, worrying was as much engrained in her as stone was.

“I know,” She exhaled, releasing some of the stress held in her body, “I wanted to thank you for helping me.”

“Bilbo is a friend of the Durin’s.” Kíli said proudly puffing up his chest, Dwin looked at him in amusement. They had reached her tent, and Dwin released Kíli’s arm, “But I’ll always help you when I can, Abnân.”

And if Dwin felt a pleasant sensation when Kíli kissed her hand, she put nothing in it, nor did she place any special meaning upon her new nickname. She entered her tent with a contentment that was unusual for her, but it was a feeling she could get used to. Dwin grinned and sat down at her desk, ready to start some of the reports and work she had to do. She had to check notes from other healers and give the important ones to Surir when she got them. As she was going through notes she noticed one set to the side of her desk. Curious, she picked up the letter. It was from her Ma! With a smile she lounged more comfortably in her chair. Dain had brought his personal raven, which he let Dwin use to write to her parents, she had been expecting it back.

Dwin’s Ma first expressed her relief that the war was over and they won. She asked after Dain and Mazrlafm, apparently she hadn’t trusted Mazlrafm’s account of their health. Dwin didn’t blame her, Mazrlafm would be the last to admit any injury he had. Her Ma also asked her about the mountain, if she’d seen the inside yet. That was when Dwin realised she hadn’t seen the inside. Some dwarfs and men had started clear up the entrance to Erebor, but she hadn’t gotten the chance to see it. In fact, Dwin wasn’t certain she’d see it at all. Part of the Iron Hills were planning to leave, and Dwin with them. She put down the letter, frowning at it. She had had to see Surir.

Dwin rushed out of her tent, walking hurriedly to Surir’s tent. Calling out at the entrance, not even waiting for a response before barging in. She practically vibrated with agitation, Surir looked at her with a fond, if slightly exasperated look, well used to her pupil’s moods.

“Suri! I can’t leave!” Dwin said empathically, raising and lowering her hands. Not quite knowing what to do with them, but move them grandly with nervous energy.

“Of course.” Suri replied, a small smile playing at her lips. Nodding as if she knew what her student was referring to.

“I mean, I haven’t even seen the inside of Erebor. I mean, how long of dwarves dreamt of seeing the halls of the Lonely Mountain? And Kíli! I can’t just leave him! He never does his exercises unless I make him, who will when I’m not here? He’ll probably die without me! That’s not even including the hobbit! I just can’t leave!” Dwin said, looking at her teacher with desperation. Surir just had to understand! Too much was happening for her to leave. Dwin felt her heart drop when Surir started laughing at her.

“Lass, that’s what yer goin’ on about? Firstly, the prince has gotten on seventy some years without your help,” Surir laughed again, shaking her head, Dwin was starting to get confused, “Though, I’m sure that was a full time job on someone’s part. And here I was worried about how’d ya take the news.”

“What news?” Dwin’s confusion was only growing, but some hope was returning, Suri wasn’t outright saying she couldn’t stay, but what news was she worried about?  
“Well, lass, I was thinking. Erebor will be startin’ up and they only have a single healer on hand. I was planning to stay behind to lend a hand, they’ll need all the help they can get.” Surir explained, her face more serious. Dwin nodded, understanding dawning. If Surir was staying, as her apprentice, Dwin would have to stay as well. Dwin grinned and ran to hug her teacher. Suri laughed again and returned the hug, patting Dwin’s back. 

And as Dwin started her reply to her Ma before she went to bed that night, she made sure to include that soon she would be able to see Erebor. Maybe more importantly, but she didn’t include this, she’d be able to continue to see the people she’d grown so close to.

A few days earlier Bilbo, in a rare moment of peace, had gotten Kíli, Fíli, Dwin, and Mazrlafm together to play a game. The wizard had somehow found pins for the game and Bilbo had found a ball somewhere, and so Bilbo had set out to teach them. The hobbit had called the game “bowling”. None of the dwarves had heard of it, but they were eager to learn. After Bilbo had set the pins up in the shape of a triangle, and put some stones behind them to catch the ball after, he set out to make them learn.

“So the goal is to knock all the pins down by rolling the ball.” Biblo explain, then proceeded to show them. He took his aim then leaned down to roll the ball, he knocked down seven of the pins. With a grin he straightened his waistcoat and look at them, “Who wants to go first?”

“I do!” Kíli said quickly, bouncing with excitement.

“I should go first, I am the oldest after all.” Fíli interjected with a smug grin, elbowing his brother. Kíli returning the favour with maybe a bit more force than necessary. Dwin looked at them with wry amusement before adding,

“I think I’ll go first, ladies first and all that.” She grinned at them before taking the ball from Bilbo. 

“Oh, you don’t like when I say it, but when you say it’s all fine and dandy.” Mazrlafm muttered, crossing his arms over his chest. Dwin’s grin just got larger and she tried to copy Bilbo’s movements. She stumbled at the end, making her ball veering right, only hitting three of the pins.

“Oh don’t worry, you just need a bit more practice.” Bilbo said kindly, patting her shoulder. She just scowled at the pins. Fíli took his turn and knocked half of them down. He grinned triumphantly at them and started to coach them all when they took their turns. This ended with Mazrlafm saying something about Fíli’s face being akin to a troll, which started a wrestling match between the three dwarves, while Dwin called insults from the sidelines that got the dwarves even more riled up.

“Fíli! Did you hear what he called you?” Dwin called out with a wink at Bilbo, who looked at them with resigned amusement. This caused Fíli to surge towards Mazrlafm again, taking him to the ground. Dwin giggled and practiced her “bowling” skills under the teaching of Bilbo while the other three were distracted.


	10. Help and Unexpected Meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kíli asks Dwin to go on an outing with him. Dwin meets some new faces and is reacquainted with some older ones. Also, a new ally is gained for the trio trying to help our stubborn hobbit.

The next few days, Dwin spent her time helping around camp and making plans with Kíli and Fíli. She was currently just getting and trying to stumbled through her daily routine whilst half asleep. Haphazardly redoing her braids, if they looked at least somewhat like what they were supposed she had done her job, and pinned up the rest of her hair. She debated whether or not it was worth it to go back to bed when she heard someone calling from outside the tent.

“Coming!”

Dwin stepped outside, shivering slightly in the crisp morning air. A dwarf stood a little aways with a note in his hand. She took the note and bid him good day, wondering who on Middle Earth would send her a note at this hour; when her friends wanted to talk to her they usually just came to her tent. She unfolded the note and started to read. It was from Kíli, he wrote that he had a surprise for her today, to meet him at his tent in an hour, and to look nice. Look nice? Dwin wasn’t sure what he was planning, and was trying to puzzle through “look nice”, dwarrows did not know how many meanings “nice” had. It could range from looking clean, but still in her trousers, or wearing a type of dress. Dwin growled in frustration, so much for not having to put much effort into her hair.

Dwin finally decided to wear long black pants that got gradually wider in the legs, from an angle they looked like a skirt, but provided the mobility of pants. She picked a loose dark yellow shirt with billowy sleeves, which while nice, look plain enough to not be noticed as a lass. She wore her nice brown coat with a deep purple scarf wrapped around her shoulders, Dwin had found throughout her travels that scarves worked surprisingly well at hiding the more dwarvendamly parts of her anatomy. Not having very long to tame her wild curly hair, she swore sometimes that it was sentient, Dwin braided some hair sideways atop of hair with a bead with her family’s runes on it, the placement saying she the youngest. Then put the rest of it in a bun. Figuring it was about time to leave, she adjusted coat and left her tent. Mentally still grumbling over the brevity of the note she made her way to the princes’ tent. Dwin could not decide what she thought about Kíli idea of a “surprise”. Dwin thought it was sweet of him, but warning bells were ringing. Was he pranking her? If he got her coat dirty, his hide would pay, Dwin loved this coat! The “look nice” part of the message was what made Dwin less suspicious of Kíli. Maybe it was just a nice surprise, not that he had given any clue what he could planning. Dwin, now at the tent, called out to Kíli.

“Kíli?”

“Dwin? Come on in!” Kíli sounded slightly preoccupied, and Dwin stepped in. Dwin’s hand shot up to cover her laughing. There was Kíli, with his jacket half off and searching frantically through his brother’s desk for something, he was quite the sight. He looked up at her once he heard her giggles, a grin on his face.

“Sorry Abnân, I need to find a paper, then we can be off!” He said with a smile, then going back to his hurried quest for a paper. Dwin waited patiently, still amused. She had moved out most of the medical supplies so now that desk was occupied by Kíli’s belongings. She studied him again, he seemed almost nervous and he was holding himself awkwardly. Dwin, being his main healer, could guess at the cause. She moved forward and moved so she was behind him. Kíli, if he even noticed her, didn’t acknowledge her. With a long suffering sigh, she started to massage his hurt shoulder, the one that he hadn’t put the jacket over yet. He paused his search, leaning into her hands.

“You forgot to do your exercises again, didn’t you?” Dwin asked softly, rolling her eyes in exasperation. Kíli didn’t reply, but he didn’t really need to. Slowly she saw his posture start to relax and felt the muscles under her hands loosen, the tension they held at the first leaving. When she felt like she had relaxed the muscles enough, she leaned up on her toes so her chin was resting on his shoulder.

“Weren’t you looking for something?” Dwin asked casually.

“Oh!” Kíli sparked into action, looking again for the missing sheet with Dwin still leaning against him. Dwin couldn’t help but notice that it was a surprisingly comfortable position, though she had to put her hands on his back to keep herself there. Kíli hadn’t complained so Dwin had kept them there, or with her balance she would fall. A few minutes later Kíli shoved a paper in the air with a triumphant shout. He turned, catching Dwin around the waist and spinning her. Kíli put her down with a grin, but kept a hold of her, as he knew she would have surely lost her balance. Dwin smiled at him and laughed, but shook her head at his antics.

“You look nice!” Kíli said with a softer smile. Dwin tried to control the heat that tried to rush to her face. That had been happening lately maybe she was getting a fever, Dwin would have to have Suri check her later. Dwin did not guess she had fought the heat well, since Kíli’s grin got larger. She smack his arm with a dramatic eye roll. He let her go with a laugh and shrugged his jacket on all the way, then offered Dwin his arm, she took it and let him lead her to whatever he had planned.

Kíli led her out of the tent and quickly Dwin got lost in the scenic beauty surrounding her, it was easy to do with the wondrous landscape around her. It was only when Kíli started to speed up did Dwin start to pay attention to her surroundings, which was apparently too late. With wide eyes she started to stammer out a protest that Kíli didn’t heed. He didn’t even pause at the entrance to the tent; keeping an iron grip on her arm and practically dragging her now. It was the king’s tent! Dwin took in her surroundings when her eyes adjusted to the change in light, Fíli was in a corner talking quietly with Mazrlafm. Both gave her a smile when they noticed, they didn’t seemed surprised but they didn’t seem guilty either, giving Dwin no indication whether or not they were in on Kíli’s plan. Anger and uncomfort rushing Dwin, she vowed that Kíli was going to feel her ire after this. As she was planning his ultimate doom, Kíli led her so she was between himself and Mazrlafm with Fíli on his other side. She looked around more, curiosity contending with the anger, Dain was talking to an older dwarf who looked vaguely familiar. He gave Dwin a grin but she could only return a small, pained one.

“Kíli?” A deep voice rang out, Dwin’s eyes search for the source. In the other corner, on a sitting up on a cot, was the dwarf who could only be the King Under the Mountain. She noticed Bilbo besides him, looking as uncomfortable as she felt, it gave her no small relief to see him. She quickly curtsied to the king, leaving her head bent as a sign of respect. Kíli kept a hand on her arm and squeezed it, either for comfort or to say she could straighten out, either way she appreciated it. Dwin was still trying to wrap her mind around the situation she was in, and preoccupied with her thoughts, Dwin almost missed Kíli’s answer.

“You know I still need some medical attention. Not to mention you’re still not able to well enough to walk on yourself. I thought bringing a healer might be a good idea, just in case.” Kíli explained with a bright grin. King Thorin gave him an unimpressed look but didn’t say anything else, instead turning to speak quietly to an flustered Bilbo. Now that Dwin was less worried she took a moment to study King Thorin, she could see Fíli’s bearing in his shoulders, and Fíli’s eyes were a similar blue but his were usually sparkling with mirth, but the rest of face bore a striking resemblance to Kíli. It was strange to think he was the Uncle of her two friends and a heartsong to another. A hand upon her shoulder brought her back to the present.

“Dwin, lass!” Dain boomed, bringing her to his side in a hug, “I’d like to present ya to one of the wisest, old coots I know.”

“Balin, son of Furin at your service lass.” The older dwarf said with a small smile, bowing to her “I thank you for taking care of our princes. I know it’s not small job.”

“Dwin, daughter of Egil at yours.” Dwin curtsied, feeling more at ease with friendly faces, “I’ve dealt with Thorin most of his life, he’s about as much trouble as both of them a few times over.”

“Dwin!” The dwarf in question moaned, stepping into the conversation “Ya can’t slander my good name like that!”

Dwin gave him an amused look and heard Balin chuckling behind her. She heard the king clear his throat and Dwin let Kíli lead to the back of the tent to sit with himself and Fíli. Dwin stayed quiet, as she still wasn’t happy with the situation. Dwin also conveniently ignored the part of her mind which rationalized that she would have probably met the king eventually, being a friend to Bilbo. Bilbo. Dwin and the princes needed to do something soon, so far their planning had gotten nowhere. But Fíli had hinted at a new idea they were going pursue, but they hadn’t shared it with Dwin yet. Thinking about the hope of that project made Dwin feel a bit better. She started to actually listen to the meeting, curious as to what the topic was.

“And we need an easy food source before winter.” Dwin guessed, not that it was much of a stretch, that they were planning how to start getting Erebor sustain living conditions. To her surprise Fíli stood up at this, dragging his brother up with him.

“I think we actually have a solution.” Kíli rushed to hand the paper that was in his jacket pocket to his brother, the one he had found earlier. His brother took the paper and cleared his throat, preparing to speak.

“Kíli and I have thought of a solution to our food problem, food rabbits.” Fíli paused, then rushed on ahead, seeming to expect to be stopped. “They breed quickly, can provide for at least two per a rabbit, even more than that if we make stews of them; they’ll be more than enough to last us till winter.”

Fíli looked around, no said something for a minute, both looked back to gauge her reaction and she gave them a smile and a nod; it was a good plan. Then they looked ahead and Balin started to nod as well.

“Aye, laddies, that could work.” Balin said then as an afterthought, “And we can ask the first caravan to bring them, which will get there before winter.”

“I’ll charge you with that then boys.” King Thorin rumble. Both the princes looked highly pleased with themselves as they sad down. Dwin was proud of them, it was an exceptionally good idea, one they obviously put a lot into. The king then looked to Dain, non-verbally commanding him to speak.

“We’ll be moving out as soon as the gates are completed.” Dain said, his thunderous voice more serious than it usually was.

“That should at least take a month, how many stay?” The king queried.

“At least 120 dwarves to work and a few healers are planning to stay as well.”

“How many healers?” At this question, Dain glanced at Dwin. She supposed Surir had talked with Dain already. And since she hadn’t heard anything about it, she guessed Dain approved; not that he would actually tell Suri no.

“As far as I know so far, two.” Thorin nodded his approval. The rest of the meeting went on without much event of note, but Dwin took the time to watch the interactions between Bilbo and the King. The King would glance over at Bilbo during a pause, Bilbo, when he noticed the glance, who start to blush but didn’t look away. Every once in a while Bilbo would whisper something to Thorin, who would nod and seem to glow with pride. It was desperately sweet.

When the meeting officially ended Dwin barely had time to nod a farewell to Dain and Balin before the princes were dragging her off. As Dwin was still sore at them she made this as difficult as possible. Until they finally relented and walked, quickly, beside her. She figured they were going back to the princes’ tent, but when they pasted it, Dwin had to say something.

“What you two doing? Where are we going?”

“Well, Fíli and I have been on a streak of good ideas of late.” Kíli started, which his brother continued.

“So, we decided to put another one into action. It’s another genius plan for our project.”

“Okay.” Dwin nodded, it made sense, except... “But where are we going?”

“It’s a surprise.” Kíli said quickly. Dwin glared at him.

“I’m not sure I like your surprises anymore.” Kíli ducked his head with shame, and Dwin thought it was good at least he felt bad about it. Look nice, indeed. Surprise! Let’s go see the king! Dwin was going to make him pay for that. 

“You’ll like this one I swear! And I’ll make the meeting to you, I promise! I just wanted you there and I didn’t think you’d come otherwise.” Kíli said earnestly, giving Dwin wide eyes. He knew she had a hard time staying mad at him, especially when he gave her that look. Dwin decided she really needed to work on that.

“You’d better. Why did you want me at the meeting anyway?” Dwin asked, her head tilted in curiosity.

“Uh, well...” Kíli stammered.

“We wanted your moral support, of course.” Fíli broke in, throwing a vicious grin at his brother. Kíli glared at him, Dwin ignored them both, but let them lead her on. They stopped outside an unfamiliar tent and the princes just went straight in without announcing themselves. Dwin sighed but followed them, Dwalin was inside. The dwarf was sitting on a cot and sharpening his axes. He paused his work to glare up at their intrusion.

“What do ya want?” He grunted, going back to sharpening his axes, but eyes never left them.

“Well, since you asked,” Fíli started, grinning at Dwalin and walking further into the tent casually with his hands clasped behind his back, “We need your help.”

“Whatever it is, no.” Dwalin said, he looked at Dwin and Kíli then back at Fíli, “Whatever you three got yerselves into you can get yerselves out.”

“I think, this time, Mister Dwalin,” Dwin interjected with a smile at him, having grasping what exactly they needed his help for. His attention switched to her, “You might want to help.”

They started to tell him about their situation. How Bilbo getting himself sick and how they wanted to help. How either the king or Bilbo needed to talk about their relationship, but it would take forever waiting for one to break.

“What lies at the heart of the problem, we feel, is that Bilbo doesn’t want to talk about what happened.” Fíli said. Over the course of their planning, the princes had confided in Dwin what had truly happened to get Bilbo banished and Dwin had confided in her talk with Bilbo about Heartsongs, “And Uncle is hopeless in situations like these, so we can’t rely on him to do this right.”

There was a pause as they waited for Dwalin to say something, his face revealed nothing. Finally he set his axes down and nodded.

“Ya might be right, lad.” Dwalin rumbled, “I’ll help ya. But I think we’re gonna need more help.”


	11. I Pray for All the Lonely People.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AKA First Meeting of Intervention Bagginshield, as it is referred to in my notes. Lots of new information regarding Bilbo and Thorin.

The small group had decided to meet in four days time at dusk to discuss how they would move forward with their planning. Dwin was happy for the help, she felt as if this was beyond her capabilities alone. As she worked the next few days, Surir seemed slightly suspicious of this renewed energy, but Dwin had responded to her inquires with vague answers. 

The day of the meeting passed painfully slow for Dwin. She had come up with a few ideas she wanted opinions on. But with both Princes’ on the mend they had received more responsibilities, which made them less accessible to Dwin, so she had to wait for their opinions on them. Dwin could barely keep still enough to dine before rushing off to her tent, leaving an amused Mazrlafm behind. Dwin changed out of her dirt stained clothes into those of comfort. She was about to leave when she heard someone clearing their throat outside her tent.

“Lass- Dwin?” A gruff voice called out.

“Coming.” Dwin stifled a laugh and went out to greet her visitor. Dwalin greeted her with a nod and she gave him a blinding smile. Dwin had quickly grown attached to the brusque dwarf, much to discombobulation of the Dwalin. He seemed bemused with her fondness of him, but Dwin had accepted the task of getting him used to it. 

“I’m her’ to escort ya to the meeting.” Dwalin said finally. Dwin looked at him, confused, it was an odd gesture.

“Expecting trouble?” Dwin asked and suppressed a smile at Dwalin’s expression. It was a cross between outrage at the suggestion and pride, Dwin assumed because it was that she insinuated that he could take care of any trouble.

“No Lass. Kíli wanted to, but King Thorin ask him and his brother to do somethin’ or another. I decided to step in.” Dwalin shrugged and they started walking towards the Princes’ tent, where they had decided to meet. Dwin chattered enough for both of them, Dwalin occasionally threw in a comment but mostly glowered at any glances they got. Dwin noticed that occasionally through the walk Dwalin would pause and look as if he was going to say something, but he never did. It wasn’t until the tent was in view that he physically paused as well.

“Lass” He rumbled, his voice more quiet than she had ever heard it.

“Hm?” She looked at him expectantly. He seemed to make a decision then and just prodded her along again. It wasn’t until they actually entered the tent Dwin understood what he was going to say. There was a crowd of dwarves, most of which Dwin didn’t know.

“Dwalin?” She asked finally, after staring for a minute.

He just grumbled something and moved her again, positioning her between him and another dwarf who looked vaguely familiar. He gave Dwin a sweet smile.

“Ori, at your service.” Dwin remembered where she knew him from now- he was courting Dwalin.

“Dwin at yours.” She gave him a smile. Dwin was surprised at how easily she and Ori got along. Though, she shared a kinship with him, both of them rather... small for dwarves. She conversed idly with Ori as she took in the gathering again. She knew Balin, Dwalin, Ori, and Óin. She had met Óin a few years ago, all of the healers meet twice a year so most of them are at least acquaintance with each other; of course it helped that he was a friend of Suri. So there were seven others she had not met, not including the princes who were, unsurprisingly, late. Kíli and Fíli finally rushed into the tent and were greeted warmly by everyone. Dwin was started to get a little confused, did everyone know each other? She asked Ori just that and he just laughed.

“You see, we all- well I mean-” Ori started and blushed at a look Dwalin gave him, “We all accompanied King Thorin on his quest.”

Dwin took in the dwarves surrounding her again, they were heroes. The company followed King Thorin were to be nobles as according to their brave deeds. She was still trying to take in the new information when Balin called for attention. Explaining what they were trying to do and how they would need everyone’s help to do such. They talked, bickered, and yelled for the better part of the evening until they finally settled on a plan.  
~~

A few nights later, Balin, Dori, and Dwin waited outside the King’s tent, talking quietly about Dwin’s apprenticeship and her decision to stay at Erebor. Dwin found quite a few new friends with the company. Balin and Dori were some of them. No one paid them much mind, as Balin was usually found near the king and no one would question Dori. It was just after supper and they were waiting for their friend to appear from within the king’s tent. Soon they heard the tent flap open and out came Bilbo. Dwin, Dori, and Balin approached him with a smile, though as soon as he saw them, Bilbo looked instantly nervous.

“Good evening.” Bilbo greeted them, his manners obviously winning out over retreating. Dwin thought that the probably judged it was not worth the ire of Dori, which was infamous.

“Good evening Bilbo, it’s been some time since we’ve talked. Why don’t you come down to my tent and we can all have a chat.” Balin spoke jovially but there was a mithril lining to his tone. Bilbo started to back away with apologies, only to make a squeaking noise as he bumped into Dwalin and Gloin; they had come to stand with arms crossed behind Bilbo halting any escape effort. Bilbo looked at their immovable forms and back at the trio.

“Maybe we should chat after all. Mind you, I want tea. And food.”

They five of them led Bilbo to Balin’s tent where Kíli, Fíli, and Ori were waiting with the predicted appeasements of food and tea. Dwalin and Gloin traveled behind them to make sure the prisoner- hobbit- didn’t escape. When they got to the tent Kíli and Fíli instantly bombarded Bilbo with questions, while Ori got out utensils for everyone.

“Master Boggins! You never visit us anymore!”

“My, he’s dreadfully pale, isn’t he?”

“How is is uncle by the way? Mahal knows he never talks to us.”

The running commentary continued as the young dwarves led their friend to a chair and got him tea. Bilbo looked slightly more comfortable with the younger ones there, though so far he hadn’t added a word to the conversation. He took the tea with a still nervous nod. Balin and Dwalin settled on the other end of the tent. Dori sat in the chair next to Bilbo, nursing his own tea. Balin had, somehow, found a mug of ale to sip on while he silently watched the interaction. Gloin and Ori sat a bit away helping themselves to the small tea sandwiches Dori had prepared. Dwin sat on the other side of Bilbo.

“Bilbo, is Uncle Thorin better?” Kíli asked again, this time waiting for an answer.

“He is better, I suppose. The healers have done a wonderful job.” 

“You should know! You practically have moved into his tent.” Dwin commented, slightly injured that her friend hadn’t talked to her recently. Nothing of importance anyways, just greetings when they passed each other, like strangers. Bilbo flushed at her words and spluttered indignantly, while Kíli and Fíli looked between the two with amusement.

“Moved in? Has he even given you a proper gift?” Fíli gasped out, elbowing his brother in the side, Kíli grinned and commented as well.

“We’ll have to talk to uncle! How improper. How dare he talk advantage of our hobbit so!”

Bilbo looked both horrified and embarrassed. Dwin tried her hardest to keep from laughing, but had to cough to disguise her laughter when she look upon his face. Gloin did not try to halt his booming laughter.

“I think Mithril is a perfectly acceptabl-”

Dwin cut Bilbo off with a curious, “Have you told him yet?”

“Told him what?” 

“That he is your heartsong.” Dwin explained patiently. It got silent as everyone processed exactly what Dwin had just said. Bilbo’s face flushed further.

“I told you! Hobbits don’t have heartsongs, we...” He stopped abruptly. Dwin grinned like a wolf about to catch a rabbit, she had not heard this detail before.

“What do hobbits have then?” Dwin asked. Bilbo crossed his arms over his chest sullenly and glared at her.

“That is none of your business.”

“Bilbo!” Dwin gave him a hurt expression, “I shared a secret of our race with you, something that I probably should not have, and you will not reciprocate?”

Kíli looked at her with wide eyes, “What did you tell him?” 

He sounded very curious, and Dwin felt her face get a little hot. It was cultural rule not to talk about your heartsong, it was very personal thing, but it was not uncommon to share with close friends. As her friend had been of another race, it would be certainly looked down upon, but technically not against any official law. So Dwin ignored Kíli’s curiosity for paying attention to Bilbo.

“Well, when you put it like that... But this goes no further, understand!” Bilbo looked expressively at the princes at this, “Hobbits are marked... somewhere on their bodies the name of their intended.”

“The name?” Dwin was quite interested, as Dwarves have two names, it be interesting to know which was on Bilbo.

“Where is it?” Kíli asked, Bilbo flushed against and glared at him.

“Never you mind.”

“So, it is Thorin’s name?” Fíli asked.

“I- will, yes. As far as I know. But...”

“As far as you know?” It was Balin who spoke, he looked unimpressed with the Bilbo’s lack of conviction of the subject.

“It is in an older form of Khuzdul. I had, well, I wrote it on a paper and Thorin asked how I had learned to write his like that. So yes, it is his name.” Bilbo explained. There was another moment of silence as everyone took in the information. Then Dwin threw herself at Bilbo, hugging him, while making a high pitched noise.

“I’m so happy for you!” Bilbo patted her back with a small, pained chuckled. 

Dori looked at him sharply, he avoided the eye contact, looking sheepish, “You didn’t tell him, did you?”

Bilbo’s look gave them all the answer they needed. Dwin looked at him with a sigh. Balin huffed and rolled his eyes and Ori looked at the hobbit with pity. Dori clucked his tongue and Gloin shook his head with a small smile. The princes were chuckling and Dwin couldn’t help but join them. Dwalin was still stoic, though it seemed he smiled for moment, but it may have also been a trick of the light.

“I don’t know if I’m his heartsong, and I don’t want to put any more burden on him.” Bilbo said finally, rubbing a hand over his face tiredly. Dwin hugged him again, joined this time by Kíli, Fíli, Ori, and surprisingly, Dori.

“Oh Master Boggins!”

“I don’t know how you and Uncle will ever court if you will not say something, because Uncle surely won’t say anything to you about it!”


	12. Staying has consequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next phase of intervention Bagginshield is initiated. Kíli and Dwin share a moment that makes Dwin think about possibilities, and feelings which she is trying her hardest not to do. Also, the impending move into Erebor is arriving, something Dwin hasn't thought all that much about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last of the pre-written chapters! Everything is all on the same chapter now! Let's hope 13 doesn't take as long as 12. Please tell me what you think! I love to hear it!

With more information from Bilbo, the next time all the Dwarves met it was with much more to think about. Bilbo had admitted to Thorin being his heartsong, or at least the hobbit equivalent. So now all they had to do was get Thorin to admit that Bilbo was his heartsong. Though this seemed to be the hardest part. All of the dwarves said it would take much to bring forth that kind of information from the king. They were going to have to use everything at their disposal.

Like Ale. And lots of it.

Ale by itself, unfortunately, wasn’t going to be enough. They would have orchestrate events so that the king would be comfortable, and drunk enough, to confide in Dwalin. Dwin was a little surprised at the choice at first, figuring Balin be the one to send, but Dwalin was the dwarf unanimously chosen. After the meeting she asked Kíli about it.

“Dwalin and Uncle have always been close.” He said with a shrug. Dwin thought this interesting, though Dwalin didn’t seem to the type to share what was confided in him.

“Dwin, are you free tomorrow night?” Kíli asked, Dwin looked up cautiously, and wondered what he was planning this time

“Yes?” She said slowly, “I don’t believe I have anything planned, why?”

“I was wondering, if I- if you would like to,” He paused to clear his throat and started again, his voice was a little deeper, “Join me for dinner, on the hill.”

Dwin looked at him, a little shocked. Younger dwarves who weren’t courting usually didn’t go on outings like that together, potentially alone. Of course being two unattached dwarves they shouldn’t really being doing much by themselves, not without a chaperone. Most of the younger dwarves thought it to be a silly rule and promptly ignored it, one would only follow the rule if an older dwarf made them. Still this outing seemed almost to be in the manner of courting rules. Dwin tried her hardest not to blush, but she knew didn’t succeed as she saw Kíli’s face soften into a smile.

“I suppose” She paused to return his grin, lightly mocking him with her own formality, “That would be acceptable.”

Kíli seemed a little shocked she had accepted, he stood frozen for a second before smiling softly at her. Giving her a whole new set of feelings to push to the back of her mind. He rushed towards her and spun her around. Dwin laughed and wrapped an arm around his neck so that she was secure. When he finally put her down, they were both a little out of breath. They stood looking at each other, his arms still around her waist and hers around his neck. He finally smiled softly and put a curl that had escaped from her mass of braids behind her ear.

“I- well,” Kíli stumbled over his words. Dwin chuckled and soon his baritone laugh rang out with hers. Dwin had come to adore his laugh, every time she heard it it seemed to resonate through her and settle somewhere near her heart.

“Abnân, may I accompany you to your tent?” Kíli asked after their laughter had subsided. She nodded and they started towards her tent arm in arm.

Dwin and Kíli chatted amicably as they walked through the camp. Dwin thought she made a valiant effort not to sigh when he kissed her hand before he left. Feeling lighter than air she quickly went to sleep, a small smile still on her face.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Oh, you cannot be serious!” Dwin cried out.

“I am! I had to practice for years I know it like the back of my hand.” Kíli said firmly. Dwin shook her head as she stood up and held out her hand to him. He look at the appendage and then back up at her. Dwin rolled her eyes and shook it impatiently.

“Come on then Princeling, let me show you.” Kíli puffed up and stood up.

“Princeling?” He didn’t sound angry, but aghast at her use of her nickname for him, Dwin’s impatience lost some of it’s fire.

“Kíli,” She said with a quiet grin, still holding out her hand, “May I show you?”

They were on a hill a bit aways from camp and were close enough to see the twinkling campfires. They probably should have invited someone else to join them, but the pair didn’t care much that idea, so Kíli didn’t mention it and Dwin did ask. Both were armed though, as they were outside the camp. Dwin turned to face Kíli and he held out a hand for her. She took it and moved closer towards him, when she though the space between them was about right she held up her hand for him to clasp. When he took it they started through traditional dwarven dance. Dwin barely even stumbled! She had a inkling that Kíli was somehow responsible for that. They got to a part where Dwin’s back was facing Kíli and he then spun her out, when he spun her back in she paused and smiled at him, a hand resting on his chest.

“See? You add more spacing and it’s harder to smoothly transition into the spin.” Dwin said softly.

“Hm, look at that.” Kíli paused to look at her with twinkling eyes, “I suppose you were right.”

“You little-” Dwin laughed and hit him lightly, “You knew the exact spacing, didn’t you?”

“I may have suddenly remembered when we started dancing.” Kíli said, a mischievous grin on his face. Their outing had been fun. They had talked and joked as they ate dinner, perfectly comfortable with the other’s company, they had gotten to know each other better as they swapped stories. Now the sun was just started to set and the stars were beginning to shine. Dwin leaned back and studied the stars, letting herself relax into Kíli’s arms. They decided to have a contest for who could find the mark of their ancestors in the stars. The closeness between them felt nice. He was a wonderful dwarf, she did like him quite a bit, but she had always decided that a relationship would wait until after she was set in her trade. If she even wanted a relationship. And that all depended upon if he was her Heartsong, she had always said she'd wait for them... Dwin decided to stop going down that train of thought, unable to handle the implications of her thinking at the moment. She wasn't ready to think of Kíli as her potential Heartsong. Now that she was here, almost ready to take the test that would announce her a master healer and with a dwarf that could be... Well, it was all different then she expected. She started to laugh at the thought of being able to expect anything out of her life. Kíli looked at her with a smile, cocking his head to the side.

“A stray thought.” She answered the unasked question, smiling at him. A blush starting to spread across her face as she took in how close they were. Not that Dwin minded, but if anyone saw them they would assume they were courting. With a mischievous glance at the dwarf she decided, for the moment she would abandon her worries. She recklessly followed her impulse, ignoring any consequences, and rested her forehead against Kíli’s. The gesture had such an intimate meaning in their culture, it was a gesture that was unable to be meant in any other way, she could only be more intimate with him if she had asked to braid his hair. Kíli’s smile in that moment was worth any consequence she could think of. 

They walked back to the camp later, they were lucky enough to not run into anyone who asked them where they had been. That was, until she saw Mazrlafm with Fíli ahead of them. She groaned and tried to avoid them but Mazrlafm had already caught sight of them. She looked apologetically at Kíli who only smiled and looked proudly ahead of them. Dwin studied him a moment, it was still somewhat odd to seeing a more serious Kíli, they were facing this head on apparently. Together the waited as Mazrlafm stalked towards them while Fíli wandered casually behind him, looking slightly amused.

“And where were you two?” Mazrlafm growled. Dwin looked unimpressed, she appreciated him looking after her, but she wasn’t a dwarfling to be protected. She had no one to answer to but Dain and Suri.

“We dined together, where were you this evening Mazrlafm?” Dwin huffed out, crossing her arms over her chest. Kíli bumped her shoulder lightly, and Dwin like the reminder of his support.

“And who was accompanying you?” Mazrlafm asked with glare, planting himself in front of them. Dwin’s blood boiled, how dare he? She was a dwarf! She could damn well protect herself and didn’t need anyone to “accompany” her anywhere. Why could he not have people accompany him when he had gone off with someone but she didn’t have the same privilege?

“And who accompanied you with Aldís or Gylt?”

“That was different-”

“Do you have a problem with me seeing Dwin?” Kíli said suddenly. Dwin looked at him wide eyed, he had just implied he was going to court her. Dwin could think of many reason that was a bad idea, especially at this particular moment. Still, Dwin couldn’t say she was mad, the thought of it was wonderful, but not one she had wanted to consider. Mazrlafm’s answer cut off her train of thought.

“I do!” 

“What’s wrong with my brother? He smells a little like troll, but I thought we explained that, it’s hard to get troll blood out of your clothes. Before this I thought rather you liked him Thorin.” Fíli broke in, with a grin at Kíli.

“And at least I don’t smell of Elvin wine still. Bombor still winces whenever you’re upwind.” Kíli shot back quickly. Fíli looked ready to give his comeback when Mazrlafm answered.

“I don’t you are quite the kind to take Dwin seriously, she deserves better. She deserves someone from-”

“Excuse me? Thorin? Are ya done? Or do you have more to say about what I deserve?” Dwin said a hand on her hip, “I think I should be the one to decide what I want or who deserves me.”

“I think yer being an idiot and I hope you have the sense realize what yer doing.” Mazrlafm growled before stalking off. Fíli, trying to relieve the tension, remarked that he actually looked like his namesake in that moment. Dwin was mad, and hurt. Mazrlafm didn’t respect her decisions. She should have beat the respect into him. After all they had been through! Who was he to decide what was good for her? She gave the brothers a nod in goodbye before going off, she was too angry to be much company at the moment. She just started walking while replaying the conversation over and over in her head. This wasn’t conducive to walking, as she kept tripping, finally after she tripped on the edge of box and landed sprawled on the ground, she just stayed on the ground. She sat cross legged where she landed and glared at the ground. 

“Um, Dwin?” A voice broke through her thoughts, she looked up with a glare ready to tell them off for bothering her but when she saw Bilbo the words died on her tongue. She sighed deeply and looked to the ground again, shifting so that she could rest her chin on her knees.

“Ah.” He said, and she heard him sitting down besides her. Soon she heard a match and smelled his tocabbo, he had lit his pipe. They sat in silence, Bilbo smoking his pipe and Dwin wallowing in her emotions. Finally she looked at Bilbo, the silence had started to weigh on her. She told him what happened, adding how she felt it was unfair for him to break “rules” and expect her to follow them.

“I haven’t a clue what I should do.” Dwin said finally. Bilbo looked thoughtful and puffed a few more times on his pipe before looking at her.

“Dwin how do you feel about Kíli?” Bilbo asked, smiling at the look at Dwin’s face as she tried to hide her blush. He went on, finding his answer on her face, “I thought as much. Dwin, being totally respectable isn’t worth missing out on life. No one should tell you how to live your life but you.”

Dwin looked at Bilbo, contemplating what he had told her. She was in the right, Mazrlafm had no right to talk about her life like that. Though he had been avoiding since she had told him of her intentions to stay at Erebor and they hadn’t gotten a chance to talk lately. This was an new adventure that she had to go on without him. Still, he was being an arse and she didn’t have to deal that. She shook her head and looked to Bilbo, who was patiently waiting for Dwin to think about what he had said. Something nagged at her mind, it was an idea she had briefly when she and Kíli had- She remembered! She grinned at Bilbo, who looked somewhat taken aback at the sudden change in her demeanor.

“Well, that's enough if my issues. Mazrlafm will get over it soon. Though, Bilbo?” Dwin said sweetly, “I had an idea. You should braid King Thorin’s hair!”

“Braid his hair?”

“Yes! It’s something dwarves do,” Dwin didn’t mention it was something only close family or Ones did, “I think it would that would show the King that you are interested... In renewing a relationship.”

Dwin didn’t mention what kind of relationship. Luckily, Bilbo didn’t ask but looked like he was considering that idea. Finally he nodded, taking another puff of his pipe.

“I suppose it couldn’t hurt.” Dwin thought it was a great feat of strength she didn’t start laughing. She couldn’t wait to tell the others what she had started. Her bad mood had all but evaporated as she focused on Bilbo and their endeavors to get him and the King together, she would deal with her situation later. Like all her emotions lately, she absently thought that she and Bilbo should have a long talk soon, he was good at giving advice of this sort. She talked more with Bilbo before bidding him goodbye and going to find Balin to share the news. Balin was the leader of their little group and would be the best to tell. On the way to his tent she saw Dwalin by a fire with a mug of ale and with a grin she walked to him. He took one look at her approaching and gave her a guarded look.

“Aye, I know that look. I see it on the lads’ faces everyday, what did ya do?”

“I may have...” Dwin looked away with a mischievous smile, “encouraged Bilbo to braid Thorin’s hair?”

Dwalin gave a snort of amusement, “Well, lass, ya work fast, that much I'll say. Have ya told Balin yet?”

“Not yet, I was just about to.”

“I'll go with ya.” The dwarf rose and walked besides her. When they entered Balin’s tent they found Bofur and Dori sitting at a table with tea. Dwin stifled a laugh at the sight of Bofur drinking tea with his pinkie up. 

“Dwalin! Dwin! Come to join our civilized tea party?” Bofur said with a grin at them. 

Dwalin just grunted and plopped himself in a chair besides his brother. Dwin shook her head no but shared a grin with the jovial dwarf. Balin and Dori greeted her as she sat down between Bofur and Dori.

“And how are you doing tonight lass?” Dori said, pouring her a cup of tea regardless of her answer to Bofur.

Dwin flushed and coughed to clear her throat, thinking about Kíli. But this wasn't about him. She avoided eye contact while she collected herself, “It's certainly been eventful, but it's been good all in all.”

“Aye?” Bofur gave her a teasing grin, one she wasn't quite sure how to answer. She just refocused her attention to Balin.

“Aye. I talked to Bilbo tonight.” 

Bofur started laughing at her mischievous look and Dori clucked his tongue in disapproval. Dwin noticed Dwalin smiling into his ale while sharing a look with his brother.

“And what did you two talk about?” Balin said finally, he had tried unsuccessfully to hide the smile forming on his face.

“This and that,” Dwin said, moving her hand to show it was unimportant, “But then I remembered an idea Kíli and I had and ran it past Bilbo, who has agreed to try it.”

“And what idea is that?” Dori huffed, looking suspiciously at her. Dwin took a sip of her tea before answering, fooling none of the dwarves with her false look of innocence.

“I told him I thought he should try to braid King Thorin’s hair.” 

Bofur and Dwalin burst out in laughter, or more like soft chuckles in Dwalin’s case. Balin smiled at her genially while Dori looked at her with, what to looked like to Dwin, newfound appreciation.

“That’s one way to commence the next part of our plan.” Balin chuckled and shook his head, he then gave Dwin a more piercing look, “You and Kíli make quite the team.”

Dwin blushed under the gaze, unable to find a sufficient answer. Luckily, she was saved by Dori.

“Since we are here, should we...?” He trailed off as he looked at Balin.

“Dwalin. He is a much better choice for this situation I believe.” Balin said, looking slightly uncomfortable.

Dwalin looked unimpressed and threw out a thumb to point to Bofur.

“Look 'ere, I don't get involved in things I have no business bein’ in. Why don't you do it Dori? You're the mother hen here.”

Dori spluttered and glared of Bofur. Dwin looked around at the dwarves around her, bemused. Though, as confusing their conversation was, it was amusing to hear the back and forth.

“For my part, I vote me. For whatever it is, since no one has bothered to yet.” Dwin said with a laugh, relieved to have been distracted from that line of conversation, “I’m almost a master healer. I’m sure that will help with whatever it is.”

All the dwarves around her suddenly looked extremely uncomfortable. And poor Dori started choking on his tea. Balin smacked his back to aid his coughing. Dwin didn't know what exactly she said to elicit that reaction, but she looked on with mild concern while Dori finally stopped coughing.

“We will, ah,” Balin said finally, stopping his blows to Dori's back, “Take that under consideration.”

“Aye, well” Dwalin rubbed the neck his neck, obviously discomforted, “I’ll walk ya back Dwin.”

“Very well, as long as Dori thinks he's fine. Coughing is surprisingly violent, ya know, though sneezing is even worse.” Dwin said, taking a closer look at Dori. He waved off her concern, though his face was still red.

“I'm fine lass, go on, I'm sure it's high time for you to be in bed.” Dori said, giving her a somewhat watery smile. Bofur laughed and stood up, stretching.

“I think I'll go with ya, thanks for the tea Dori, hope ya don't cough up stones.” Bofur said with a wink to Dwin, “'Night Balin, we'll discuss the move tomorrow.”

The move. Dwin had almost forgotten. The gates should be all but cleared. They would actually be able to start to move into the mountain. And Dwin and Surir would be moving with them. Dwalin, Bofur, and Dwin left the tent, Dwin mostly lost in her thoughts. She had gotten approval from her mother, but she would have to ask for some of her things to be sent with the caravan that would be passing the Iron Hills. Bofur’s laugh broke Dwin out her thoughts. She looked at the two dwarves walking with her and smiled. She wasn’t sure what was going to happen, but she was looking forward to finding out.


	13. Chapter 13- Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We have a lot of development of relationships in this chapter. And intervention Bagginshield is going to start moving forward because everyone is getting sick of Thorin and Bilbo's ish. Guys, this summary sucks and I'm sorry, I'm really tired right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took forever. I honestly just didn't know where I wanted to go with Dwin and Kíli's relationship so this is what we got. Any mistakes are mine and please if you see something super distracting tell me! I kept rereading and rereading but eventually I just couldn't anymore, so there's probably stuff I missed. Anywho! Tell me what you think! We're getting into the mountain soon! I'm so excited guys. 
> 
> Also, I'm thinking about starting to rewriting the first few chapters? We'll see what comes of that.

There seemed to be a new energy to the camps. King Thorin had been seen walking, which gave everyone more morale. That, combined with the news that soon the dwarves would be able to move, rekindled everyone’s spirits. It truly felt like the hopes that the people had for so long were going to be realized; a threat had been defeated and Erebor was theirs again.

Now, dwarves held almost nightly drinking contests. Humans, and even a few elves, had joined in the festivities. Dwin hadn’t been able to join many, having many plans to make with Surir. Her, Surir, and Oin were banding together to get a plan for what they needed to help keep a mountain full of dwarves healthy. Dain, who had planned to leave as soon as they determined all the dwarves staying were safe inside the mountain, had consented to giving them a portion of the healing supplies left. Dwin still hadn't talked to Mazrlafm. They both had been busy enough that, even if they had wanted to, talking to each other was near impossible. She had heard from Dain that Mazrlafm had gotten a band of dwarves to go scouting around the area, looking for good areas to harvest supplies.

Dwin had wanted to cave and talk to him. They were best friends and would be separated soon. The only thing stopping Dwin was the fact that she did not think he would apologize. Dwin walked towards Dain’s tent analyzing every possibility, which only got her more upset.

She took a deep breath before entering Dain’s tent, hoping to compose herself before talking to him. She lifted the flap and entered. Dain was sitting at his desk, writing on a parchment. He looked up when she entered giving her a grin. He gestured to the seat in front of him.

“Dain, Surir said you wished to see me?” Dwin gave the older dwarf a smile. He studied her a moment, uncharacteristically silent. Dwin had learned from her childhood that while Dain seemed inattentive, he was usually more aware of situations than most. Dwin let herself take a moment to study him, his beard had gotten a patch of grey in it recently, it must have only been a decade ago. His hair was still a bright orange, like Mazrlafm’s. Her father’s hair was completely grey, and had been for at least thirty years. It was hard sometimes for her to remember how young Dain was to her father; Egil was at least 70 years older than Dain. She broke out of her thoughts and waited for Dain to speak.

“I think it’s time for you and my son to stop moping about.” Dain said finally.

“Your son is an idiot.” Dwin said, slouching back into the chair, arms crossed.

“Aye, he can be a bit thick, I blame it on his amad’s side of the family.” Dain said with a laugh, “But what has he done this time? I don’t want us to be leaving with you two at odds.”

“He- Well- I may have...” Dwin trailed off and looked at Dain through her lashes, “This does not leave tent, correct?”

Dain nodded and Dwin let out a shuddering breath, twirling one of her braids nervously. Dain was her best friend’s adad, but he was also a Lord. She trusted him, of course to not actually punish her for not being with an escort with Kíli, but she was still somewhat nervous about telling him. She studied her boots and began to speak.

“The other night, Kíli and I had dinner out on the hill near camp. Afterwards Mazrlafm made a fuss about us not following tradition, not having an escort that is-not like he’s never done something similar-” Dwin took a calming breath, feeling the rush of anger over again at telling the story, “He then had the gall to say that Kíli wasn’t good enough for me or something silly like that, as if I didn’t have decision in the matter! As if I was one for casual dalliances! Or even worse, what if he said that and Kíli was my-”

Dwin cut herself off abruptly and looked up Dain, shocked that she had almost said if Kíli was her Heartsong. Dain looked back with a fond smile, patiently waiting for her to continue. Dwin just groaned and hid her face in her hands.

“I have little idea what to do.”

“Aye, love is never easy is it?” Dain said with a laugh, coming up beside her to lay a calming hand on her shoulder, “Lass, I cannot rightly tell you what to do, that’s up to you. But I think you should talk to Thorin, he’s had enough time to let his temper go, he will at least listen. And for that matter, maybe you should have a chat with Kíli as well?”

“Maybe I will. Talk to Mazrlafm that is.” Dwin muttered through her hands. Dain just laughed at her and moved to sit back down. Dwin quickly made her goodbyes, wanting to avoid any similar conversations with Dain and wanting to think upon what he had said. Maybe it was time to think upon things.  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
Kíli sipped his tea and studiously made sure to avoid Bilbo's gaze. He knew that look, it meant Bilbo knew something and was going to, somehow, make Kíli admit to something. The last time he has seen that look, it was when he had stolen his uncle's pipe. When Bilbo had invited Kíli to tea, he seemed much too nonchalant so Kíli brought Fíli as a potential guard against his soon-to-be Uncle, if they got his Uncle Thorin to stop being an idiot that is.

Bilbo cleared his throat and looked at Kíli, apparently running out of patience about avoiding whatever it is he wanted to talk about. Kíli was happy to see Bilbo acting like his old self, it had been so hard seeing Bilbo looking so lost, so without color, but he would be even happier if he didn't feel like he was about to get interrogated.

“So Kíli, tell me of Dwin.” Bilbo said, his eyes sparkling with mischief as Kíli started choking on the tea he tried to swallow. He felt Fíli hit is back in an attempt to help, but when he opened his watery eyes Fíli was grinning at his misfortune. He glared at his brother; he wasn't going to help at all. He wiped his eyes and took another drink of tea to try to wet his throat.

“Dwin?” He said, his face still red, “I...”

“Just, tell me about her,” Bilbo said gently, smiling at him. Kíli was confused, he didn't understand the point but he felt like he was walking into the wolf’s den.

“Dwin is from the Iron Hills, she's learning to become a healer under Surir but you know that already.” Kíli said, Bilbo just nodded for him to continue, “She dances very well. However, it is a little surprising for someone who trips over everything. She worries much, but she is wonderful with patients. She is caring and bold. She doesn't like surprises, but her smile when I spin her... Or when she pretends to be mad at me, but ends up laughing...”

Fíli’s laughter stop Kíli from continuing. He flushed when he realized what he said, but he stood by it.

“Mahal’s beard, you are worse than I thought!” Fíli said with a grin. Kíli shoved his brother's shoulder but he felt the effect the smile he still had on his face from talking about Dwin. Bilbo smiled at him and appeared satisfied with his answer.

They chatted on, talking mostly on the upcoming move. Kíli couldn't wait, he never thought he would ever see Erebor, let alone live there. It was strange to think he would be living in the halls where his amad and uncle grew up. He mentioned as much to Bilbo.

“I know Thorin finds it strange to be back as well. I've never seen him this excited.” Bilbo said with a fond smile on his face. Kíli and Fíli shared a look and a grin. Bilbo saw their look and gave them an unimpressed look, “which reminds me. Kíli, when are you and Dwin going to officially start courting?”

Kíli was just glad that he hadn't been drinking something, he had no desire to start choking again. Fíli just grinned and then trying to look politely inquisitive, which wasn’t working. Kíli rubbed his neck and look down, smiling a little. He had only talked to Fíli of his intentions so far, but he would like to have Bilbo’s approval. He considered Bilbo family, as an Uncle, whether or not he and Thorin stop circling around themselves long enough to realize they were meant for each other. Kíli had always wondered who his One would be but he never thought too much of it. Now, with Dwin, he had little doubt in his mind that she was his One. Even if she wasn’t, Kíli wasn’t sure he would want anyone else.

“Do you think she would accept?” Kili asked, looking up at Bilbo. The hobbit gave him an amused smile.

“I think you have a fairly good chance.” Bilbo patted his hand, “Dwin is a wonderful person, I’m happy for you two.”

“I was thinking of giving her one of my beads, but I haven't decided.” Kíli said, his hand automatically going up to finger the bead he intended to give her. It was a steel bead with two sapphire stars decorating the surface, it had a rune to represent his name. He only hoped she would accept, he had thought about trying to court her since before their night on the hill. Now, he was just waiting for the perfect moment.

Fíli hit his shoulder to bring him back the present. Kíli lightly hit him back with a smile before giving the conversation his attention. Though he couldn't see the value of knowing how to properly growing Old Toby, how Bilbo and Thorin liked smoking he could not understand.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Dwin walked through the camp enjoying the evening. She, surprisingly, had some time and energy left after her day of making plans, visiting a few hurt dwarves, collecting herbs, and then making more plans. She wandered towards Mazrlafm's tent, hoping to talk to him. 

She hadn't decided quite what she was going to do, what she was going to tell him, but she decided that Dain’s suggestion had merit. As she approached his tent, she saw him smoking a pipe and looking into the horizon. For a moment, with the light shining on him so, she saw the leader he would become. She smiled softly, there was a new age coming for the dwarves and she was excited to see it dawn. Then Mazrlafm ruined the effect by grumbling something and kicking the ground softly. He turned and saw her, he looked guarded. No facial expression at all, he just watched her approach. Dwin stop a bit aways from him feeling unsettled, she didn't know what to say. She didn't want to apologise, she had done nothing wrong, but she did want to be able to talk to her best friend again. Mazrlafm, luckily, broke the silence before she had to.

“I'm sorry.” Came the gruff apology. “I know you can make yer own decisions. I just don't like the fact yer staying. I won't be there to watch for you.”

Dwin smiled softly, losing much of her anger. It had been too long without talking to him for her to be mad. She grinned suddenly and launched herself at him. Mazrlafm dropped his pipe in surprise but hugged her back, both of them laughing.

When they broke apart Dwin slugged his shoulder and pointed a finger threateningly into his chest, “I love you and I'm happy to finally talk to you again, but if you ever do that again, Mahal help me, I'll kick you to the top of the mountain.”

Mazrlafm laughed and gave her another hug ruffling her hair, which had been left out of its usual bun.

“Yes ma'am.”

Mazrlafm and Dwin spent the rest of the evening telling each other of what was happening in their lives. Mazrlafm talked of his adventures exploring the nearby area while Dwin told stories of getting everything prepared to stay in Erebor. Everything was perfect once again, but the weight of the approaching departure hung around them.

Dwin rested her head on Mazrlafm’s shoulder, taking in the comfort of his presence. She didn't want to broach the topic that seemed to be lurking around them like a wolf ready to spring, still as she reached up to a touch one of her beads, the one that's twin was in Mazrlafm's, she knew she needed to. With a heaving sigh, she patted his hand and settled herself to talked about the avoided subject.

“I don't look forward to you leaving.” Dwin said quietly.

“Aye.”

“I'll miss you, but I have to be here. Surir will need me.”

“I know.” Dwin didn't know if she was to feel relieved or angry. Relieved won out as his arm slipped around her shoulder. She hated to leave him, but this was something they both had to do. Together they sat, watching the moon rise well into the night.  
~~  
The next morning Dwin felt a renewed energy from making up with her best friend. Even Dwalin, who she usually ate breakfast with, noted she was much more happy than usual. 

“Mazrlafm and I talked last night.” She answered his unasked query with a grin.

“Finally got his head out of his arse, did he?” Dwalin grumbled.

“That he did.” Dwin laughed. They continued to eat in companionable silence. Dwin looked up at one point and noticed Dwalin sighing deeply. She was about to ask what was the matter when she felt two people plop down on either side of her. With a smile she greeted Kíli and Fíli.

“Good morning.” Kíli said cheerily. The sentiment was echoed by his brother, who was somewhat more occupied in drinking his coffee.

Dwalin tilted his head and grunted. If Dwin was to translate it, which she felt she was getting rather good at, she would have said it was the question “what's wrong with him?”. Kíli grinned and leaned forward cupping a hand around his mouth if telling them a secret, though his voice got no lower.

“Uncle Thorin asked for a report, Fíli decided to stay up most of the night writing it.”

“The only reason I stopped is because Kíli hid it!” Fíli said, giving his brother a lackluster glare.

“Aye, no one wants to see Fíli without sleep, he turns into a right goblin.”

Dwin hid her laughter with a cough, though not well if she were to judge by Fíli's glare. She turned her attention to her porridge, trying to best to look innocent. Dwalin broke out into laughter.

“Lass, ya might as well stop now. No one will believe that look.” 

“I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about.”

This got even Fíli to laugh. Dwin smiled at her friends. The war had cost them all much, but it also brought great joy. She ate her food while contemplating the battle but she was broke out of her thoughts by an arm being thrown around her shoulders. She looked at Kíli questioningly, not eased by his bright smile.

“I think you should share Dwin, yours looks better than mine.” Kíli emphasized his point with a pout. Dwin laughed and shook her head at his antics.

“They are identical, Kíli.” 

“Well, we won't know until I try some!” 

Dwin took another bite pretending to think hard about his request. Finally she heaved a sigh and pushed her bowl towards Kíli. 

“All your going to find is that they are the same, but go ahead I suppose.” Dwin rolled her eyes, “though I want it back, you don't get to steal all of my food.”

Kíli took a bite of her porridge and looked contemplative. 

*What is he doing?” Orí asked as he approached their table, sitting next to his intended. Dwalin just shook his head while Fíli laughed.

“Being an idiot.” Fíli said as he greeted Orí. Orí nodded solemnly, as if expecting this reply. They all laughed, even Kíli. He gave back the porridge with a roguish grin. Dwin looked at him unimpressed, especially as she noticed a porridge on his cheek.

“Come here,” Dwin said with a sigh. Kíli obeyed with a curious look. Dwin licked her thumb and wiped it away, “how on Earth did you even get porridge that high up?”

Without waiting for an answer she went back to her now returned food. It wasn't until she realized it was silent around her she looked up. Dwalin and Ori were sharing a smile, Fíli looked to be fighting the urge to laugh while Kíli was firmly ignoring them all. Dwin caught Dwalin’s gaze and gave him a questioning look, he waved it off so she finished her food without much further contemplation. 

Later, after the day's work had been done. Dwin, Mazrlafm, Kíli, and Fíli were all sitting besides a fire in the commons of the camp enjoying each other's company. A fire enjoying each other’s company. It had been rare recently for the four young dwarves to be together.

“Tonight is the night that Dwalin is going to talk with uncle.” Fíli said suddenly. Dwin smiled, she was excited to get their plan into motion. It was time to throw the pair together, seeing Bilbo circle around his heart song provided endless frustration to Dwin.

“Finally.” Kíli exclaimed, which summarized Dwin’s feelings nicely. She nodded emphatically.

“Are you lot still trying to playing matchmaker?” Mazrlafm muttered.

“You know it!” Dwin replied cheerfully. Mazrlafm only groaned and pulled out some bread out of his pocket to eat. They all laughed and swapped stories from childhood. Kíli and Fíli had impressive ones of painting of the central statue to look like a figure from Dwarven folklore, known for having blue skin. Mazrlafm and Dwin countered with the story when there had been a mysterious disappearance of spoons within the Irons Hills. 

After they had moved on to fighting about the advantages of various weapons Dwin sat back and just listened to the bickering of the dwarrows. She’d missed this, she’d miss Mazrlafm. The time was flying; soon they would moving within the first floor of Erebor, cleaning and starting to live again. It was odd still for her to think about, she had never done anything like this before. But she was ready to have an adventure, to do something other than train with Suri and be stuck within the Iron Hills. A muffled cry of pain brought her sharply out of her thoughts. Kíli was on the ground, his face contorted in pain. Apparently their verbal fight had dissolved into a wrestle match. Dwin was at his side within a moment, a hand gently removing his from where it was clutching his side. She probed gently, feeling for a broken rib. Luckily, it appeared as if he would just be very sore and bruised later.

“Dwarrows.” Dwin spat out finally, glaring at the guilty looking Mazrlafm and Fíli, “You all think you’re invincible. None of you should be wrestling around until you are fully healed. Don’t think I haven’t noticed you still limp sometimes Fíli, or that your ribs haven’t fully healed Kíli.”

All three dwarves looked at her, slightly fearful of her anger. She glared again, but it softened as she looked at Kíli, who was obviously still in pain.

“Let’s get you back to your tent and I’ll see about your side, I can do something for the pain at least.” Dwin said softly, helping him up. She silenced the quiet snickers at her words with a glare, fighting the rising heat in her cheeks. Kíli and Dwin walked in a somewhat tense silence to his tent, stopping by the tent with the supplies she needed to make a salve to help the pain.

As they entered, Dwin silently borrowed Kíli’s desk so that she could mix what she needed and make a paste. She turned around as she was finished to find Kíli sitting on his cot looking rather desolate. She was torn between pitying him or to continuing to be annoyed. She looked at him for moment, when their eyes met she gave him a tired smile.

“I’ll need you to take off your shirt.”

Kíli complied quickly, wincing slightly as he pulled the tunic over his head. Dwin studied his side, already it was starting to bruise. She traced the bruise with a finger softly, sighing at the needless wound. She had seen Kíli shirtless several times, having to help heal him, but she always tried to avoid looking anywhere but where he was hurt. Today the trail of hair from his chest down to his pants caught her gaze. She coughed and averted her eyes, willing herself to at least pretend to be professional. She got the salve, ignoring her discomfort, and moved in front him to lean down and softly spread it over the area, making sure even if the bruising spread a little more it would be covered. She laid down the bowl and looked up at Kíli, who was being uncharacteristically silent. He was staring at her, almost looking confused. Dwin suddenly was even more aware of him being so close to her. Maybe she could understand the confusion, Dwin was feeling it herself, she was torn between what she was suppose to do, step away, and what she wanted to do, which was to step closer.

She stroked his side softly and her other hand moved to his shoulder, to gently caress it. He smiled at her, his brown eyes lighting up. He gently pulled her closer, touching their foreheads. They had made their decision, it seemed.

“Dwin,” Kíli started, his smile never wavering, “May I tell you that I think you’re beautiful?”

“I think that’d be acceptable.” Dwin giggled and felt such a rush of emotion. They stayed locked in the tender moment. Dwin relaxed into it with a hand trailing up to stroke his hair.

“I really should clean my hands.” Dwin noted, looking at the salve that still covered her fingertips, “actually, I should have probably thought about that before I touched your hair.”

“It’s fine, really. But here let me get it for you!” Kili moved to lean back and reach down to pick up something on the other side of the cot. His legs wrapped around hers to steady himself as he balanced halfway off the cot. He leaned up with a wince as he stretched his bruised muscles holding a pitcher. Dwin sighed deeply as he pained himself, again.

“This is why I’m always here. I could have gotten that without you hurting yourself.”

“But,” Kíli started with a teasing smile, “I like you always being here. I especially like you right where you are now.”

Dwin just blushed and muttered about silly dwarves injuring themselves as she accepted the pitcher and got out her handkerchief out of her pocket. She dipped it into the water and was about to clean her hands when Kíli took the cloth from her hand.

“Let me, please.” Dwin looked at Kíli for a moment before holding out her hands to him. He rubbed the cloth gently along her hands, making sure to wipe the salve away from her fingertips. As he finished, he kissed each of her hands and looked at her softly. Her breathe caught in her throat as she looked at him. Without saying a word, but keeping his legs wrapped around hers, Kíli shifted up to reach into his trouser pocket but then stopped, looking at her for a moment before just squeezing her hands. Dwin smiled and touched her forehead to his again.


	14. Chapter 14: The Rock is the Hard Place

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is late. Very late. There is no schedule now and I'm sorry. I've actually been working on this chapter forever and finally just wanted to post it. It's way shorter than usual. But this is just a quick update and, honestly, I'm trying to wrap up some plot stuff before I forget everything I've introduced. And there's and event in this chapter I am been waiting to write for like two years. Also! I'm fairly certain I haven't talked about Surir's heartsong before, if I have please tell me because I probably changed it. It's just now has become what I've wanted it to be. Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> Khuzdul in this chapter: Askada- a verb variation of the word for "shadow" which is Askad. Because they are like assassin scouts and I'm really clever.

Dwin was a coward.

She wished she was more like Surir. Fearless and ready to fight for what she wanted. Last night was the perfect opportunity for her to talk to Kíli to try to define what they wanted from each other and the future. Instead, she accepted his easy, if somewhat scandalous (which she could say she a little problem with), affection. She could have said, what if we sang, just a bit. Just to see?

Though that wasn't a guarantee. Was anything though? What if Kíli wasn't her One, what would she do? She felt so... well she was still working out how she felt. Still, he made her laugh. He made her feel it was possible for her to be the person she had always wanted to have been.

She suddenly understood Bilbo more. Which reminded her, she would need to check which someone about how Dwalin's talk with the King went. She stepped out her tent to glance at the sun. It was around midday, the majority of the company would be eating around this time.

Dwin made her way to the area was the company most frequently dined and was in luck. She saw Dwalin himself settling down to eat with a grin she started towards him, waving at him when their eyes met.

"Dwalin!" She greeted brightly.

"Lass."

Dwin let him start eating, impatiently fiddling with a bracelet. It was only once he started to glare at her she actually started the conversation.

"So, Dwalin, how did it go last night?"

Dwalin sighed and took another bite of food, grumbling under his breath. Dwin just grinned. She was quite used to how grumpy Dwalin was when he was hungry. Or how grumpy he was at any other time really.

"Well, it didn't any ale." Dwalin started gruffly. Dwin leaned forward, she was taking it went well then, "He honestly started on about it himself, it'd had been on his mind I'm guessing."

"So, Bilbo is his heartsong?" Dwin asked breathlessly. Dwalin nodded his affirmation and dug back into his food. Dwin laughed, she was so happy for Bilbo! Maybe now he would finally get up the courage to make his move on the King.

"Wait. Have you talked to him yet?"

"Who?" Dwalin asked with another glare.

"Bilbo, of course."

"No." Dwin looked at Dwalin, a pleading look on her silently begged him that she could be the one to talk to Bilbo, "Lass, get on with it. If you want to tell the halfling I'm not the one to stop ya."

"Thank you Dwalin!" Dwin hugged the man briefly, but he shrugged her off and she ran off to find herself a hobbit.

It actually ended up being harder to find the hobbit than she thought it would be. She had asked Dori, Balin, Bombur, and Nori, but none of them had seen him.

When she did finally find the Hobbit he was sitting on a rock on the edge of camp, smoking a pipe and staring off into the distance. Dwin slowed her approach. He seemed to be rather introspective.

"Bilbo?" Dwin asked cautiously.

He turned to her with a smile and patted the space beside him. Dwin sat down next to him and stayed quiet, waiting for him to speak. She fiddled with the beads in her hair and kept tapping her leg against the rock. She really wanted to tell him but she didn't feel like she should interrupt the rare solace he got.

"Dwin." He said finally with a sigh, she supposed he may have gotten annoyed with her moving so much.

"I have something I wanted to tell you!" Dwin grinned brightly, she honestly couldn't even really be chastised by his tone, not with her news.

"What is it?" Bilbo asked curiously, he had a twinkle in his eyes that made Dwin a little suspicious someone had told him before her.

"So Dwalin-"

"Wait, this isn't about Kíli?"

"No? Why would it be about Kíli?" Dwin asked looking at her friend in confusion. She hadn't quite got up the nerve to talk to anyone about her feelings about Kíli. She had a vague conversation with Bilbo after Kíli and her had dinner on the hill outside the camp, but that was about it. She wasn't sure why Bilbo would bring it up now.

"I just thought... Never you mind what I thought, what did you want to tell me?"

Dwin suddenly remembered a conversation she had with Bilbo before, the one about braiding the king's hair. "Bilbo, did you ever ask king Thorin about braiding his hair?"

"Yes, actually, I braided it a few nights ago." Bilbo seemed to almost be blushing, not that Dwin blamed him. It was an incredibly private, and rather intimate, thing, "But what does that have to do with your news?"

"So, Dwalin talked to Thorin last night," Dwin paused for dramatic effect because she really couldn't help it, "And he said that Thorin talked about you being his heartsong!"

Bilbo's blush got much redder and his smile told Dwin that he had already known. She faked a groan and looked at Bilbo with a playful glare, "Who told you before me! I swear I talked to him first!"

"Thorin did."

Dwin didn't even have words. She threw herself at her friend and hugged him tightly. She was so happy for him! He and his One were together!

"I am so happy for you!" Dwin said finally, clasping Bilbo's hands in hers.

"Thank you! Though Dwin, there was something I wanted to ask about." Bilbo looked a little more withdrawn about whatever subject he wanted to ask about.

"Of course! Anything!" She replied quickly.

"What's going on with you and Kíli?"

"What do you mean?" Dwin asked defensively. She didn't understand how Bilbo knew so much about this, had she been so transparent with her affections? What could Dwin say, that she may or may not be, in a way, courting him? But not officially, they had just been familiar with each other to the point of scandal if someone cared to call it that and she thought maybe she could be falling in love.

"I understand being scared of caring for someone." Bilbo said with a wry smile, picking up on some of Dwin's internal dilemmas.

"Have I ever told you about Surir's heartsong?" Dwin said finally. She knew she hadn't told Bilbo yet, it wasn't something she would have brought up before. Still, she felt it would help convey some of her fears, "She and her heartsong never got married. Surir's heartsong was one of the Askada, which were a kind of scout for the Iron Hills. Her name was Alfrún. I'm not really sure how she died, no one would ever tell me, but she died when I was but a gem in my amad's eye. Surir left for years. She hardly talks about it now. What if something happens? I've always wanted to focus on becoming a healer, it's so important to me, what if that changes?"

"Dwin you can't control how situations like that play out." Bilbo said gently, patting her shoulder, "Losing the ones you love is never easy, but it is unavoidable. And, Dwin, no one is asking you to give up what you love. Kíli wouldn't ask that of you and I don't think you would ever consider it if he did try to ask, for good reason."

"What if I adore him but he's not my One?" Dwin asked finally, her eyes fixed on the rock below her.

"Oh Dwin," Bilbo hugged her and she tried her best not to cry, because damn it, she really wasn't trying to ruin Bilbo's day. "Does that matter?"

Dwin smiled at the human. They looked so exhausted and out of her depth in that moment. Dwin, as a healer, was no stranger to the struggles of parenthood. It could be hard, harder still with a war going on around you, to take care of children. The poor thing looked at her as if she was Durin reborn.

"Can I see them?" Dwin asked, holding out her arms. The human nodded and handed over their baby, futilely trying to calm it with a calming noise.

"What's their name?" Dwin asked, rocking the baby idly. She was fairly certain already that the babe was just had a case of pebble eye. She wasn't actually sure what humans called it. She would have to ask Suri if she knew.

"Arax. Named after my husband's father." The human said Dwin noted how tired they looked. She gestured for the human to sit in her chair, which was excellent for sleeping in. Bilbo could attest to that.

"How old is Arax? And how long has the babe been crying?" Dwin asked gently, still rocking the babe.

"Around three months." The human sighed again, leaning heavily in the chair. "Arax has been crying like this for the past few weeks. It's always early evening before I put 'er to bed."

Three months. Dwin tried to think back to her lessons on human development. Dwin didn't remember exact numbers, but it definitely sounded like pebble eye. It looked larger than any dwarven babe at three months, but all babes had the same fragility. The little thing had its face scrunched up in a way that was almost comical, except for the piercing wails it was producing.

"Is it serious, do you know?"

"No," Dwin said gently, softly, for both the human and the child, "It'll be likely to continue, but it's not serious. It's nothing wrong with you or Arax here. Arax is just letting out what needs to be let out."

The human visibly relaxed after hearing this. Dwin didn't blame them. It was hard for every parent to have routinely upset child on their hands. Looking critically at the human, Dwin knew this was the hardest part, but still, she had to try.

"Now, all there is to really do is let Arax here cry." The human looked so exhausted, Dwin couldn't imagine how stressful this had been, "but why don't you go into the adjoining tent, get some rest while I stay here with Arax.

"I'm not sure-"

"When's the last time you got a full night's rest? Everyone needs a break. Arax will be right through the curtain."

"I suppose I could use some good rest. I'd hate to just-"

Once again Dwin broke through the human's complaints and ushered them into the other tent. Luckily it was empty, it was where they put patients that for some reason or another needed to be separated from the general area. A parent in need of a nap definitely qualified.

After peaking to make sure the human was settling itself, Dwinsat down in her chair, singing softly to the babe. She didn't even want to risk tripping and hurting the child. She sang the lullaby she and Mazlrfm had sung before the battle. It was a nice tune but always made her a little wistful.

It took a good hour at least before Arax started to calm down. Dwin kept rocking it gently and singing until at last, the babe was asleep.

"Sleep till tomorrow brings a new sun." Dwin ended the song softly, smiling at Arax. It was rather cute when it wasn't crying. Dwin held the sleeping babe in one arm and writing with her other, she might as well make use of this time stuck in her chair. She started on the pile of paperwork that awaited her until the human came in from the other tent, much better rested and ready to take their child back.

"Thank you so much."

"It was nothing, I'm sorry there's not much I can do. But, please, don't forget to take care of yourself as well as Arax."

Dwin sighed as she got back to her paperwork. She almost preferred the crying babe.


End file.
